Alchemistacademy
by Hanabi-chaan
Summary: Une mission sur terrain qui tourne vite au délire total xD CHAPITRE ONZEUH !
1. Grisaille de Janvier et terrain hostile

Une de mes premières fics' !!

Oui, j'ai réussi à bien me familiariser avec le site de c'est bien pratique !

Les personnages ne sont pas de moi, ils sont d'Hiromu Arakawa.

Hum, j'espère que sa vous plaira

Et je dédie cette fic à mon petit bout de colle vert préféré, Molly !

Chapter 1 : Grisaille de Janvier et mission très importante

Vendredi après-midi, 17 heures, journée toute grise avec beaucoup de vent. Un jeune homme blond affalé sur un bureau, soupire tristement

_Moi aussi je devais me rendre à Resembool, pour le week-end... Au lieu de ça,_ _je me retrouve coincé dans un dortoir de militaire désert, et Al prend le train tout seul. J'espère simplement qu'il se sera pas gouré de gare, pff..._

A quelques couloirs de la, un autre homme traîne tristement dans son bureau en contemplant le ciel, et la pluie qui tombe toujours et qui rend tout gris.

Il s'assoit et feuillette un magazine. Il le repose. Il farfouille quelques papiers, tourne en rond et se relève finalement.

La porte d'à côté s'ouvre et l'homme qui en sort tient un paquet de cigarette a la main

« Eyh, Falman tu fout quoi ? »

Le Falman en question rejoint bientôt le militaire qui sort un briquet et une cigarette, et se concentre à allumer cette dernière.

« Rien... Fait tout gris

- Véridique : Ya rien a faire quand il fait pas beau. »

Et les deux hommes se rendent à la machine à café, sans parler.

Le quartier Est est décidément plongé dans une ambiance morose, dont personne ne semble vouloir sortir. Tout le monde est au bord de la dépression de toute façon, pour plusieurs raisons, toutes différentes.

_Roy a encore réussi à draguer ma petite amie actuelle, qui ne parle plus que de lui... On ne l'a pas vu de la journée d'ailleurs ; il reste cloîtré dans son bureau, avec le lieutenant. Ils ont l'air occupé, sa doit être encore une affaire compliquée..._

Edward Elric décide de prendre un peu l'air, enfin façon de parler. Il se lève et éteint le poste de radio qui diffusait une chanson aussi triste que tout le reste. En sortant, il croise Falman et Havoc, ses collègues avec qui il finit par s'entendre.

« B'jour Edward.

S'lut. »

Ils discutent de choses et d'autres, mais le cœur n'y est pas. Les trois militaires passent en traînant les pieds devant le bureau de leur supérieur... Qui sort en claquant la porte et en marchant d'un pas énergique vers la machine à café.

« Sa avance votre truc, colonel ? » demande timidement Havoc

« OUI, TRES BIEN SOUS-LIEUTENANT ! »

_Je sait pas depuis combien de temps il carbure au café comme sa... Vu le ton de sa voix, je dirait qu'il est la depuis 4 heures du mat'_

Il a pas l'air énervé pourtant, le colonel. Il rentre presque en courant dans son bureau, toujours en claquant la porte. Fin de la parenthèse. Vous pouvez recommencer votre déprime les gars !

En fait si le fullmetal alchimiste est ici, au lieu de se trouver dans un train a discuter joyeusement avec son petit frère Al, si il est là c'est simplement parce que le colonel lui a demandé de rester dans les parages, pour une soi-disant mission importante dont il ne connaissait toujours pas le type. Et sa l'emmerdais franchement.

_Tout ce que j'espère, c'est qu'il va me l'annoncer vite fait sa fichue mission d'une extrême importance, en tout cas assez pour pourrir les week-ends des gens..._

Sa emmerde aussi Havoc et Falman qui semblent concernés également.

Bon... Ils recommencent à traîner, Falman se met un mp3 sur l'oreille gauche et ils descendent tous les trois au rez-de-chaussée, afin d'admirer la pluie qui coule le long des vitres... Si si j'vous jure, c'est un spectacle à ne pas manquer ! Et puis comme sa, sa leur donne encore une raison de soupirer comme si toute la misère du monde tombait sur leurs pauvres épaules affaissées. Fuery arrive en haletant comme un chien fatigué, mais il a l'air tout content. Il casse toute l'ambiance, le bougre.

« Roy veux nous voir dans son bureau tout de suite ! Il veut nous confier une mission importante, on dirait ! »

_Benh c'est pas trop tôt... _

Les quatre militaires se retrouvent donc dans le bureau de leur supérieur, sous l'œil sévère du lieutenant Hawkeye.

« Havoc, Fuery, Falman, Fullmetal... Vous vous doutez bien que si je vous ais fait venir ici, c'est pour une mission sur le terrain, une mission très importante... Mais venons en au fait... »

Pendant que le colonel fait son petit discours, Edward réfléchit

_Une mission sur le terrain... C'est pour sa que c'était si important, je voit ! Et je sent que sa va encore être inconfortable, fatiguant, et dur..._

« Tu as entendu j'espère, Fullmetal !

Euh, j'ai pas tout écouté colonel TT

Figure-toi, je m'en doutais. Je répète donc : nous partons sur le terrain 6 mois, terrain hostile, mais bonnes conditions... »

Le fullmetal s'étouffe et crache

« SIX MOIS ?? »

Sourire sadique de Mustang.

« Six mois. Tu as bien entendu. »

Et il continue son discours barbant

_Six mois ! Je comprend très bien maintenant, pourquoi il fallait que je reste ici ! Pfuu il faut que je prévienne Al, je vais pas le voir pendant six mois quand même. En terrain hostile en plus..._

« Et donc, nous changerons tous d'identités. »

Il a fini son discours de parfait petit colonel. Il les regarde tous d'un air sévère.

« Bien entendu je part avec vous ; Inutile que vous fassiez des bêtises en plus. Départ en train a 18h30, préparez vos valises et inutile d'emportez de vêtement, l'armée fournit tout sur place. Demain matin, 6 heures, observations des lieux, puis remise des fausses cartes d'identités et inscription. »

« De quel inscription il parle --'' » Souffle discrètement Edward a Fuery

« Hum en fait...

ET DEPECHEZ VOUS, NOUS PARTONS DANS UNE HEURE ! »

Fuery s'en va sans demander son reste. Edward remonte dans le dortoir vide et fourre en vitesse toutes ses affaires dans son sac de voyage en maugréant contre le colonel.

_Colonel mon cul ! _

Finalement, le trajet se passe sans encombre, quand ils arrivent sur place, il fait déjà nuit et Edward ne distingue rien qui pourrait l'aider à reconnaître les lieux. Il suit donc le groupe sans poser de question en essayant de se retenir de bailler.

« Au fait colonel !

Je t'écoute Edward ... ?

Herm, le lieutenant ne vient pas avec nous ?

D'après les renseignements qu'on m'a donné, une femme n'est pas recommandée pour cette mission. »

_Je vois... Donc en fait le colonel n'en sait pas plus sur cette mission que nous... La surprise totale._

Enfin, ils arrivent devant un très grand bâtiment. Roy se dirige vers une espèce de dépendance sur le côté, qui est encore allumé. Une femme d'âge mûre les accoste

« Owwé c'est pourquôa ?

Nous sommes de nouveaux étudiant. On loge dans le bâtiment C, vous pourriez nous passez les clés ? sourire charmeur à la Mustang

Herm oui bîen sur ! »

Edward n'a pas suivi la scène. Il a juste entendu quelques mots louches : étudiants, entres autres... Mais il décide de ne pas se poser de question et de faire confiance à son supérieur, pour une fois. Ils sortent de la dépendance et se dirige vers l'arrière du bâtiment. Roy regarde autour de lui... Ce lieu il va le connaître par cœur, mais ce n'est pas encore la cas...

_V'la qu'il est perdu !_

C'est du moins l'impression qu'il donne, planté au milieu d'un couloir, en plein dans ses réflexions. Mais il continue la marche. C'est seulement lorsque Roy pénètre dans une aile du bâtiment marqué « Dortoir féminin » que Edward commence à se poser des questions. Il suit quand même. Roy s'arrête devant une porte qu'il examine longuement avant de l'ouvrir à moyen de la clé que lui avait confié l'autre femme.

A la surprise de Edward, c'était une très grande chambre à la moquette bleue et aux murs bleus également. Le plafond était repeint en blanc et une ampoule brillait faiblement.

Quatre lits étaient alignés des deux côtés de la chambre et deux autres lits étaient superposés au fond. Il y avait même un bureau avec un ordinateur.

_Attendez-la... C'est sa le terrain hostile ?_

Mais Edward était décidément trop fatigué et il se laissa tomber comme une pierre sur le premier lit à droite alors que Falman et Roy était en grande discussion pour savoir qui dormirait dans le lit superposé.

Evidement, Edward était trop fatigué pour les entendre.


	2. Janvier porte confusion

Le chapitre 2 vire au total délire !

Mais sa m'éclate Et pis j'voulait qu'sa de toute façon !

Enjoy Et merci à ma première Revieweuse Serleena !

Chapter 2 : Janvier et confusion

Edward ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre : il se trouvait toujours dans l'espèce de chambre bleu, mais qui était maintenant éclairé de la lumière du soleil. Il n'avait pas rêvé

_C'est quoi ce bordel... Quesque y s'est passé hier ?! _

Les autres militaires étaient encore endormis. Les deux lits à sa gauche étaient occupés par Fuery et Roy, Falman dormait sur le lit superposé et Havoc dans le lit en face du sien.

Le jeune homme blond se leva et s'étira longuement avant de se redresser complètement.

Il avait quelques brides de souvenirs : il était en mission très spécial, sa ne faisait plus aucun doute à présent.

On lui avait parlé d'étudiant, et il se souvenait même d'être passé devant un écriteau « Dortoir féminin »

Il ferma les yeux pour ce concentrer d'avantage mais ne se souvenant de rien d'autre, il se leva pour sortir.

_Merde ! _

La porte était fermée à clé. Il les chercha dans toute la pièce, très énervé. Enfin, il lança un coup d'œil à Roy qui dormait toujours.

_C'est sûrement lui qui a les clés..._

Il s'approcha de son supérieur et l'observa

_Il dort tout habillé !! Aucun doute il a toujours les clés !!_

Il se mit alors à lui fouiller les poches

« C'est dans vos habitudes de réveiller vos supérieurs lorsqu'ils dorment tranquillement ? »

Edward sursauta

« Bonjour colonel »

_Ah il faisait semblant de dormir cet idiot ! Juste pour me ridiculiser !_

Roy se leva à son tour et entreprit de réveiller tous ses hommes.

« DEBOUT LA DEDANS ! »

Havoc grogna et sortit de son lit, Fuery aussi et Falman fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu

« Bien. Puisque je voit que vous êtes presque tous debout, je vais un peu vous parlez de vos fausses identités. Il ne faudra jamais vous trahir ou parler de votre statut de militaire bien entendu et bla bla bla... »

_C'est reparti pour un discours de merde..._

Roy ouvrit grand les yeux lorsqu'il sortit les quatre cartes d'identités.

« Ca va pas mon colonel ? » demanda Fuery

« Hum... La surprise ! Bon... On va commencer par vous adjugeant Fuery... » Il lui tendit une carte

« Falman n'est pas réveillé je voit... Son faux nom sera Molly Honda... »

Falman sortit d'un coup de son lit

« Quoi Oô Comment sa... Molly ?! C'est pas un nom de femme, sa ?

Hum... Et bien justement --''

Comment saaa justement ! » Et il arracha les feuilles des mains du colonel avant de

Pâlir. Puis il la passa sans mot à Fuery qui la passa à Havoc qui la passa à Edward.

Edward s'en saisit intrigué

Fausses identités remises a - Mr Elric

- Mr Falman

- Mr Fuery

- Mr Havoc

Emmy Honda

16 ans

Molly Honda

24 ans

Kelly Honda

20 ans

Sally Honda

23 ans

Cartes d'identités jointes au document présent.

_C'est... C'est quoi ce délire total !!!!_

Il retourna la fiche et trouve effectivement quatre cartes au nom de Emmy, Molly, Kelly et Sally.

_Je rêve tout éveillé la !!!_

« Benh oui, j'avoue ne pas comprendre moi non plus... Nous sommes actuellement dans un campus universitaire au Sud du pays. Une académie quoi ! Et c'est ici que vous allez faire semblant d'étudier durant six mois. En réalité, vous enquêterez. En effet, d'après nos sources c'est dans ce campus très précisément, que se cache un groupe, une bande de jeune qui menacerait tout Central City, avec trafic d'arme et... Mais vous m'écoutez à la fin ? »

Roy regarda sévèrement tous ses subordonnés qui tiraient une tête pas possible, et on les comprend en fait...

« C'est pas possible... On ne peut pas se faire passer pour des filles...

Nan nan...

Vous ne pouvez pas nous faire sa colonel !

En plus on ressemble pas à des filles... Rien que pour les formes ! » Appuya Jean

Havoc

« Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... »

En fait tout le monde réfléchis très fort la ;

« De toute façon l'armée fournit ce qu'il faut... » Glissa Roy

Tout le monde le regarda bizarrement alors qu'il sortait de son sac quatre tenues d'étudiantes avec courte jupe et petit T-shirt avec des gros noeuds partout, plus trois paires de chaussettes.

Roy pensée : _Zut j'ai oublié une paire à Central ! _

Puis il regarde tous ses subordonnés qui ont l'air toujours abasourdis, et son regard s'arrête sur Edward.

_Quesque j'ai encore fait pour que le colonel me regarde comme sa Oô_

Roy se jette alors sur Edward et essaye de lui enlever son pantalon.

« Waahaa MAIS QUESQUE VOUS FAITES COLONEL PERVERS !

Arrête de te débattre Fullmetal ! Je veut juste vérifier si t'as du poil aux pattes ! »

Edward pige de moins en moins mais il se laisse quand même faire...

« Nan c'est bon Donc c'est toi qui ne porteras pas de chaussettes hautes !

Je voit vraiment pas le rapport Oô

Tu connais beaucoup de jeunes filles poilues ? Si c'était Havoc qui ne portais pas de chaussettes, on verrais ses grosses jambes velues et beaucoup de gens se poseraient des questions sur vos véritables identités. Toi tu as des vraies jambes de filles, fines et épilées. »

Havoc : _Mes jambes sont velues ? Snif..._

Edward : _QUESQU'IL RACONTE LE VIEUX ! JE M'EPILE MOI !_

« Mais non C'est peut être juste parce que tu es encore trop petit ! »

_Zut... J'ai pensé tellement fort que je l'ai dit à voix basse !_

Mais Edward était trop abasourdi par la précipitations des événements pour répliquer.

Roy le tira de ses pensées :

« En plus tu es celui qui ressemble le plus à une fille tout court ! Tu n'auras pas besoin de perruques ou de rajout ; Enfin... Dit t-il en regardant le visage furieux de Ed, Passons !

Donc Fuery tu as une perruque et Havoc et Falman, z'avez juste des rajouts de tresses et de couettes. Maintenant, allez vous changez immédiatement ! » Finit t-il en poussant tous les militaires dans le fond de la chambre, avant de se tourner dans l'autre sens le temps qu'ils se changent.

Je vous laisse imaginez le résultat : Une fullmetal avec les cheveux détachés, une marinière d'étudiantes et ses petites jambes totalement dépourvues de poils, un géant tressé, avec une cigarette à la bouche et des longues chaussettes blanches pour cacher ses membres poilus, un jeune homme aux cheveux longs, avec des lunettes et l'air totalement stupide et enfin, un autre homme qui semblait aussi à l'aise qu'un poisson hors de l'eau.

« Hum... Il manque quand même quelques détails ! »

Il leur tendit des soutiens gorges rembourrés alors qu'Havoc s'étouffait et qu'Edward regardait le colonel d'un air féroce

_Traître ! _

« Benh vous devriez enfilez ça... Mesdemoiselles ! »

Et Edward se retînt à grande peine de se jeter à la gorge du colonel. Tout le monde s'exécuta, non sans rougir.

Maintenant ils ressemblaient encore d'avantage à de jeunes étudiantes.

« Plus que quelques traits de crayons et du mascara... Et du gloss. »

Roy entreprit de maquiller ses hommes.

_Et d'ou est-ce que le colonel sait maquiller Oô_

« Colonel... Ou avez-vous appris à maquiller les gens ?! »

Roy ne répondit rien et rougis involontairement alors que l'esprit des militaires tournaient à toute vitesse.

Maintenant, les quatre gens ressemblaient à de belles androgynes

« Sa ne fait rien, c'est parce que ne pensez pas encore au féminin » Affirma Roy

Et Ed se demanda si un jour, il penserait au féminin...

Enfin, Roy leur donna quelques précisions sur le campus et sur les cours. Et il leur recommanda encore une fois de rester prudent, et d'observer tout le monde avec attention.

Puis ils sortirent. Sans Roy. Blanc comme des linges.

_En plus c'est un véritable labyrinthe ici... !_

Ils marchèrent longtemps, empruntant de temps à autres des culs-de-sac et arrivèrent enfin à l'extérieur.

_Le colonel nous a bien conseillé de ne pas se servir de l'alchimie... Sa va être dur !!!!_

De l'extérieur, l'académie paraissait vraiment très grande.

_Je ne me souvenait pas que c'était si immense ici !_

Il faisait plutôt chaud pour un samedi de janvier. Les quatre militaires détaillèrent longuement le bâtiment avant d'y rentrer. Il n'y avait pas cours le Samedi et ils se dirigèrent vers le centre de la bâtisse qui était les réfectoires. En chemin ils rencontrèrent beaucoup de jeunes qui les regardèrent bizarrement

Havoc chuchota a Falman

« Tu croit qu'ils nous ont reconnu ?

Mais enfin, ils ne nous connaissent même pas ! C'est juste qu'ils croient que nous sommes nouveaux... Enfin, nouvelles ! »

Et en disant cela, il essayait de s'en persuader.

L'un des jeunes qui traînaient vînt même demander à Fuery

« Eyh, madame t'es qui ? »

Fuery avait baissé la tête et avait continué à marcher en regardant ses pieds.

Au réfectoire, ils n'étaient pas seuls. Beaucoup de jeunes personnes comme eux traînaient devant une tasse de thé, ou un croissant.

_Je voit, c'est un self ici... So practice ! _

Il se dirigea vers le Self en question, prit un plateau et...

« Eyh la blonde tu pourrait faire attention !

C'EST QUI LA BLONDE, ICI ? NAN MAIS TU SAIT A QUI TU PARLE, ESPECE D'ENFLURE ??? »

Le plateau d'Edward gisait par terre à côté de celui d'une autre personne, la même avec qui il était en train de se disputer.

L'autre laissa tomber et s'en alla en laissant échapper un petit

« Elle est bizarre cette meuf... »

Edward reprît son plateau et se fît sermonner par Falman alors qu'ils s'asseyaient à une table libre.

Le plafond était très haut, la salle très grande, avec beaucoup de tables pour huit personnes et un Self sur le côté. Cette fois, les couleurs d'ambiances étaient bleu et blanc, avec des nuances de bleu.

Les militaires déjeunaient en silence alors qu'autour d'eux, tout le monde chuchotait.

Une fille vînt même s'asseoir avec eux, et fît un grand sourire à Havoc qui crut un moment qu'il avait du succès, avant de se rappeler qu'il était « une fille » lui-même.

Puis ils passèrent le week-end à explorer le campus.

Le dimanche soir, Ed appela son petit frère Alphonse Elric.

« Allo ?

Allo... Brother ? C'est toi ?

Hem, oui Al...

Je suis rentré à Central et je ne te trouvais pas, j'étais fou d'inquiétude enfin ! Ou es tu ?

Hum, en fait c'est un peu compliqué... Je suis en mission, la

Quoi ?! T'aurais put me prévenir avant !

Edward soupira

J'ai pas eu le temps en fait.

Pff, tu reviens quand ?

Dans... Trois mois

Trois moiiis ! Se lamentait Al, mais je fait quoi, moi en attendant ?

Tu veut que je te rejoigne ?

Hum... Non, si c'est une mission importante. Merci quand même de me prévenir, salut !

Tu peux pas imaginer à quel point... » Dit Ed en raccrochant

« Alors, t'as eu ton frère ?

Oui oui, mais j'avais pas grand-chose à lui dire !

T'es comme tout le monde, légèrement surpris de te retrouver embarquer la dedans, »

Philosophait Falman. Et il avait sûrement raison.

Edward s'affala sur son lit en soupirant, et en attendant son tour de douche

_Havoc utilise toujours toute l'eau chaude !_

Le lendemain, ils commenceraient les cours, c'était de la merde mais c'était comme sa.

_J'ai jamais été au collège, ni au lycée d'ailleurs._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tss... Quel sale garnement ! Reniez ainsi l'enseignement, qui est la voix de la sagesse !

Hum, passons...

La suite dans le prochain chapitre xD Nyark ce que je m'éclate avec ça !


	3. Mercedes et petite surprise

A lulu56 : Merci de m'avoir fait remarquer le détail TT Je débute donc je suis pas tout à fait au point comme vous pouvez le constater xD

En plus j'me suis rendu compte que les tirés s'affichait pas alors voila...

Donc on va dire que cette histoire se passe au moment ou Edward et Al ont retrouvés leur corps Laissez moi une petite review pleeaseuh o

Chapter 3 : Mercedes et pom pom girls

La fille qui mangea avec les quatre hommes le premier jour fît très vite sa réapparition, et elle semblait s'intéresser particulièrement à Havoc, qu'elle appelait Sally. Personne ne semblait remarquer qu'il y avait quatre intrus glissé parmi les étudiantes normales du campus.

La première fois qu'elle vînt le voir à sa chambre, les militaires et Mustang discutaient étalés sur le lit de Roy, qui était le plus grand, et deux étaient en caleçon.

Elle avait frappé et Edward (qui était dans une tenue convenable) était allé ouvrir.

Il avait été frappé d'horreur à sa vue sans qu'elle puisse comprendre pourquoi et il avait crié d'une voix suraigu

« Sallyyy c'est pour toi ! » sans quitté la jeune fille des yeux, au cas ou elle décide par sa propre initiative de regarder ce qui se passait la derrière.

Heureusement, Havoc est vif (et en caleçon) et il avait répondu d'une voix toujours suraigu

« J'arriiive » tout en se changeant très vite et en enfilant ses rajouts.

Puis il avait disparu.

Roy en était resté sans voix.

Elle s'appelait Mercedes. Non, ce n'est pas un prénom bizarre, avait affirmé Havoc à Roy quand celui-ci l'avait interrogé.

Elle était rousse, la coupe au carré au dessus des épaules. Elle avait un air toujours étonné et des taches de rousseurs.

Mais elle était toute plate. Et sa, Havoc ne lui pardonnais pas.

Pourtant elle avait un très joli profil...

Edward et Falman ne faisait jamais remarqué à Havoc qu'il ne risquait pas de sortir avec Mercedes puisqu'elle le considérait juste comme une bonne amie, lorsque celui-ci parlait d'elle. De toute façon ça n'aurait servi à rien... Havoc est plus entêtés qu'une mule.

La première semaine s'était passé plutôt normalement, malgré quelques incidents.

D'abord, Falman avait oublié de mettre un soutien-gorge rembourré le premier jour de cours, mais il l'avait mis tout le reste de la semaine.

Beaucoup de personnes avaient murmuré à ce sujet : en effet, la croissance de la poitrine ne se fait pas en une nuit, et Falman s'était juré de ne plus jamais oublié.

Puis beaucoup de garçon semblait trouver que Edward, enfin Emmy était à leur goût.

A la longue, Edward s'était habitué mais sur le coup, il avait trouvé très désagréable qu'on lui pince les fesses et il avait tapé l'auteur de ce geste en hurlant.

Bien entendu, il n'aimait pas qu'on le dispute alors il promit à Roy qu'il ne recommencerait plus, et d'ailleurs plus aucun garçon ne l'importunait de cette façon...

« Hey Ed ! »

Quelques personnes jetèrent un coup d'œil intrigué à Fuery, qui baissa la voix

« Euh... Emmy ! »

Edward se retourna en soupirant vers son camarade

« Ques'tu veux ? »

« Hum... T'as répondu à la question 9 ? »

Ed haussa les épaules

« Nan mais t'es bête ou quoi ? On s'en fout des contrôles ! Nous on est la en mission, pas pour apprendre de la géographie qui sert à rien »

En effet, Fuery et Edward se retrouvait dans la même classe alors qu'Havoc se retrouvait dans la classe de Mercedes et de Falman.

Edward et l'adjugeant se trouvait actuellement en contrôle de géographie xD Edward qui fout rien depuis le début de la mission se contente de gribouiller un sanglier au dos de la copie, mais Fuery tient absolument à rendre quelque chose de correct...

Trop tard, la sonnerie retentit.

Fuery va rendre sa double feuille blanche d'un air dépité et Edward descend les pieds de son bureau en jetant sa double feuille à lui dans la poubelle la plus proche.

Comme les militaire se retrouvent isolés des autres, ils restent toujours entre eux et sa les rapproche forcément...

_Tss, Quesque j'en ais à faire d'avoir une bonne note ! De toutes façon, tout ce qui compte c'est d'attraper les guignols qui obligent les gens honnêtes à se faire passer pour des femmes._

Cet après-midi, Edward est très énervé contre le colonel, et il va lui faire sa peau, Oh que oui !

Celui-ci viens d'annoncer aux quatre militaires que pour s'affiner, et pour mieux connaître les autres étudiants, ils devraient s'inscrire à un club.

Des clubs, il y en a, sa oui ! Mais Ed déteste se mêler aux groupes, et il se trouve assez fin comme sa. Le seul club dont il aurait besoin, ce serait un club de baston, car à force de jouer les petites minettes, il perdait sûrement ses réflexes. Et pour calmer ses nerfs, aussi.

Il laisse Fuery en plan et se dirige vers la chambre ou le colonel passe toutes ses journées.

_Il pourrait nous aider à tirer des renseignements, des fois ! Au lieu de rester enfermé tout seul !_

En chemin, il s'arrête d'un coup, les yeux tous ronds : à quelques mètres de lui, le fameux colonel. En grande discussion avec un groupe d'adolescentes aux yeux qui brillent.

Ni une, ni deux il fonce vers lui.

_Colonel de mes deux..._

« Mais c'est ma petite Emmy ! » sourit Roy, alors que ses admiratrices se tournent vers Edward

« Ta petite Emmy ? C'est qui ? C'est ta sœur ? Ta fiancée?» Braillent le groupe de jeunes filles.

Edward peut se montrer vraiment bête, mais il décide de jouer la comédie.

« Grand frère Roy ! Quesque tu fait ici ? » demande t-il d'un air hypocrite avant de tirer son supérieur par le bras dans un recoin ou personne ne peut les voir.

« Et bien Edward, tu as l'air surpris de me voir... Tu croit vraiment que j'allais passer toutes mes journées dans cette petite chambre, très mignonne je ne dit pas le contraire, mais légèrement petite et déserte ? » dit Roy d'un air satisfait

« SA FAIT LONGTEMPS QUE VOUS FAITES DES PETITES ESCAPADES LORCEQU'ON EST EN COURS ? » se met à geuler Edward avant que Roy lui mette une main sur la bouche

« Chut... Il me semble que je suis encore responsable de mes actes ! Figure toi que si je suis la, c'est pour toi... Ma petite Emmy » Ajouta t-il alors qu'un groupe de jeunes passait derrière eux, intrigués.

« En effet, je suppose que tu ne rêve pas de t'inscrire à un club de danse, alors je me renseigne pour voir si on peut trouver autre chose. Et je t'ai dégotté un club de musculation... Sa fera sûrement bizarre qu'une fille fasse de ça ; alors essaye de rester discret, hein ! »

Puis il rend sa bouche à Edward et rejoint ses admiratrices, qui l'observe attentivement.

« Ah, j'allais oublier ! »

Il se penche en avant et embrasse Edward sur la joue, tout en lui murmurant

« Il y a une salle pour la musculation, juste derrière le grand gymnase qui se dresse devant l'université, observe bien tout le monde, n'oublie pas qu'il faut qu'on cherche un groupe de jeune qui a l'air suspect ! »

Et il dit bien fort

« Au revoir, Emmy petite sœur ! »

Avant de disparaître pour de bon.

_Merde !_

Edward n'a pas eu le temps d'en placer une... Il décide quand même de laisser tomber et rejoint Fuery qui l'attendait de loin.

Il ne le précisera pas à Havoc, mais il a crut apercevoir Mercedes parmi les admiratrices de Roy...

Au bout d'un mois, Roy et ses hommes n'avaient toujours pas trouvés d'indices quand à la piste à suivre. Edward avait repris un peu de réflexes grâce à la musculation. Falman participait à des tournois d'échecs régulièrement, même si il ne se mêlait pas vraiment non plus au groupe, et Havoc s'entraînait au judo avec Mercedes (qu'il voyait d'ailleurs de plus en plus souvent...)

Quand à Fuery, il ne parlait jamais de son club... On ne sait pas c'est quoi...

Edward surveillait quand même deux hommes qui venaient s'entraîner aux altères deux fois par semaines. Mais il ne l'avait pas encore dit à Roy.

Finalement, ils s'habituaient tous à leur statut d'étudiantes xD

Nous sommes maintenant en Février... Lorsque Havoc et Mercedes traverse le hall pour aller manger, ils aperçoivent un gros groupe d'élèves amasser en dessous du panneau d'affichage.

« Viens on va voir ! » Lance Mercedes en entraînant Havoc par le bras

_Tss..._

Il l'accompagne quand même. Elle lit à voix haute :

« A l'attention des étudiants et des professeurs,

Une soirée est organisée le 15 Février à l'occasion de la St Valentin. Le 14 Février est férié pour tous les élèves, un concours de danse aura également lieu, suivi d'un spectacle présenté par les pom pom girls de l'académie et il y aura du champagne. Yahoo !! »

Elle prend les mains de Havoc et commence à danser

« T'as vu c'est trop cool, Sally ! Yahoo !! » Répète t-elle encore

Puis elle se dirige vers le réfectoire d'un pas tout guilleret. Elle est contente. Elle se demande déjà si le beau jeune homme Roy viendras à la soirée.

Elle songe même à l'inviter...

Elle pourra lui demander son nom de famille, comme ça.

Havoc est plus embêté. Il se demande si il ne ferait pas mieux de laisser tomber son costume de nana et de se faire passer pour un autre étudiant.

Bien entendu, Mercedes le reconnaîtrais... Pourtant il aimerais bien l'inviter, ah sa !

Peut être qu'elle le comprendrais... Et qu'elle accepterais sa double identité...

« Eyh, tu rêve Sally ? » Demande t-elle en agitant ses mains devant les yeux de Jean Havoc

« Hum, non... Pas du tout » Et ils rentrent ensemble dans la cantine bondée.

Le soir, pendant qu'Havoc est très occupé à utiliser le plus d'eau chaude possible,

Fuery, Falman et Edward discute de la fameuse soirée.

« Toi, Edward, t'auras aucun mal à te trouver un partenaire ! Je suis sur que tous les gars se disputeront pour venir avec toi ! » S'esclaffais Falman

« Tu croit que sa me fait plaisir à moi ?? Nan mais Quesque j'en ais à foutre d'aller à cette foutue soirée, moi ! » Répliquais Edward

« Tss... Tu croit que j'en ais quelque chose à faire moi ! C'est juste pour le champagne ! »

« Je suis mineur... »

Fuery ne disait rien, lui. Quand Havoc sortit de la salle de bain, il s'y précipita avec l'espoir d'avoir encore un peu d'eau chaude.

Bien entendu il se trompait.

Havoc vînt s'étaler sur le lit à côté d'Edward et de Falman qui se disputait.

Il songeait à autre chose bien sur.

Cette histoire de mission commençait à lui taper sur le système. Si ils ne progressaient pas rapidement, il sentait qu'il allait vite péter les plombs.

« Eh bah c'va pas mon Jean ? »

Depuis quelques temps, les militaires se donnaient ce genre de surnom lorsqu'ils étaient seuls...

« Oh que non... Tiens file moi du chocolat ! » répondit Havoc

Falman sortit une grosse tablette de chocolat de sous son lit et en cassa trois gros morceaux pour Havoc, Ed et lui.

_Réserve de secours... C'est toujours utile !_

« Au fait, vous savez pourquoi Fuery est bizarre comme ça en ce moment ? »

« Hum, non... Il à p'tét des problèmes en ce moment... »

C'est à ce moment la que Roy rentre. Falman se dépêche de remettre la tablette sous son lit mais Roy ne relève pas.

« J'imagine que tout le monde est au courant pour la soirée qui aura lieu dans une semaine ! » lance t-il d'une voix autoritaire

« Oui colonel ! » Répondent les trois militaires d'une même voix alors que Fuery sort de la salle de bain.

« Bien... Fullmetal, j'ai le regret de t'annoncer que tu vas y aller avec moi... »

« Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi moi !! » se défend le Fullmetal en question

« Tu croit que je l'ai choisi ? D'abord, comme je te l'ai déjà expliqué, tu es celui qui ressemble le plus à une fille, et puis je peut pas accompagner tout le monde, mince ! »

Edward pique un fard.

_J'espère qu'on va pas danser..._

Falman et Havoc se regardent d'un air entendu. Décidément, c'est pas net s'qui se passe entre Edward et Roy. Falman hausse les épaules et va prendre sa douche alors que Roy ressort de la chambre en coup de vent.

« Il nous cache quelque chose, le colonel... Tu croit qu'il a découvert un truc ?? » Demande Ed, mais il voit bien que Fuery ne le regarde pas. Il est ailleurs.

Enfin, le jour de la soirée approche. (c'est le lendemain !)

Mercedes est très bavarde à ce sujet d'ailleurs. Elle cause sans arrêt sur ce qu'elle va mettre, elle demande à Havoc ce qu'il va mettre, elle guette son courrier pour voir si quelqu'un l'a invité...

Sa lui fait mal à la tête, au Havoc.

Et quand elle gémit qu'elle sera toute seule à la soirée, Havoc compatis et lui dit qu'ils resteront ensembles.

Quelque fois même, elle regarde dans le vide en soupirant tristement, comme si elle attendait quelque chose ou quelqu'un.

Havoc la laisse faire. Il ne peut pas lui dire que son amie Sally est en réalité un homme adulte à la botte de l'armée.

Alors lui aussi il soupire et ils ne se disent plus rien.

Ce midi la elle cause particulièrement. Mais elle ne parle pas à Havoc de Roy, c'est son secret à elle.

A la place elle soupire et demande

« Bon maintenant on y va ?? »

Et Havoc la suis sans faire d'histoire. Comme la journée est donnée, ils passeront sans doute leur après-midi à se promener.

_Comme un couple... A la différence que Mercedes me considère simplement comme une amie._

Il s'en mord les doigts.

Comme c'était prévisible, il n'a reçu aucune carte de st valentin.

Toute façon, il s'en fiche. Il essaye quand même de ne pas regarder Edward qui balance trois tonnes d'enveloppes roses en râlant.

_J'aimerais pouvoir dire que quelqu'un tient à moi, que quelqu'un sait que Jean Havoc existe en tant qu'humain..._

Edward ne s'en rend pas compte, mais lui il aura toujours quelqu'un sur qui compter.

Havoc secoue la tête et s'allume une cigarette.

Enfin, parce qu'on traîne un peu, nous voilà le jour de la soirée, 6h30 du soir...

Havoc sort de la salle de bain avec une horrible robe bleu marine à paillette.

« Colonel ? »

Roy se tourne vers lui.

« Eh bien quoi ? »

Havoc tourne sur lui-même

« Vous pouvez m'expliquer _ça_ ? » Il désigne la robe

Roy ne prend même pas la peine de répondre...

Havoc re-rentre dans la salle de bain en marmonnant et n'en ressort que lorsqu'on frappe à la porte.

« C'est pour moi ! » lance t-il avant d'aller ouvrir

« Ooh quelle surprise ! Salut Mercedes ! » sourit t-il

« Coucou Sally ! Waouh t'es cool comme sa ! » Elle détaille Havoc

Roy relève la tête

« Bonjour jeune fille ! Vous êtes bien jolie aujourd'hui... Vous allez toute seule à la soirée ? Vous savez que... »

Mais Havoc attrape Mercedes par le bras et claque la porte sans laisser le temps à Roy de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Elle ne pose pas de question, ils se rendent dans le réfectoire qui à été aménagé pour la soirée. Une scène est dressée à l'opposée de la salle et beaucoup de jeunes se promènent par deux ou trois.

Pendant ce temps, Edward rentre de la salle de musculation en sueur. Il a pas fait deux pas dans la chambre que Roy Mustang lui tombe dessus

« EDWARD T'ES EN RETARD ! Comment on va faire pour être à l'heure à la soirée maintenant !! »

Ed grommela de vagues excuses en se souvenant qu'il irait avec son supérieur à cette fameuse soirée, et il s'enferme dans la salle de bain.

« Et dépêche-toi ! C'est la moindre des politesses. » hurla Roy à travers la porte.

Edward prit sa douche en vitesse, et enfila une espece de robe rouge très courte.

_Colonel pervers..._

Puis il se brossa les cheveux et les attacha avec une barrette noire.

Enfin il releva la tête et se regarda dans la grande glace de la salle de bain.

_Mais Quesque je deviens, moi..._

Pour aujourd'hui, il se contente de soupirer.

Il se maquille en s'adossant au miroir. Il a l'habitude maintenant.

Pour finir, il sort en prenant le bras du colonel, mort de honte...

Il fait déjà nuit dehors. La grande salle est à peine éclairée et Edward ne reconnaît personne.

Ils vont s'asseoir dans un coin en face de la scène.

_On s'emmerde franchement ici..._

Musique d'entrée... Un des étudiants s'avance sur scène avec un micro

_J'me demande combien on l'a payé pour qu'il fasse sa..._

Pourtant il à l'air content. Il annonce un truc. Edward n'entend pas.

Roy sourit en coin.

_Tss..._

Plus de musique. Des pom pom girls. Avec des jupes longues et rouge et des horribles pompon au bout des mains.

Petite chorégraphie...

Tout d'un coup Edward s'étrangle

Sur scène, il viens d'apercevoir Fuery... Parmi les pom pom girls... Vêtus de la même façon, tenant ses deux horribles pompons.

Falman donne une grande claque dans le dos de Edward.

_Ah il était la, lui..._

Il est plié en deux. Roy garde un sourire en coin.

Plus loin, Havoc ne voit pas. Il est tourné vers Mercedes.

Fuery continue la danse, même si il sait bien qu'il y a le colonel, Edward, Falman et Havoc dans la salle. Digne jusqu'au bout.

Santé les gars, et bonne soirée xD

Il est assez long mon chapitre trois Moi il m'éclate. V'aimez ??

Alors laissez moi une-euh review !!


	4. soirée arrosée et course imaginaire

Désolé pour le retard, mais en fait j'ai pas trop d'idées pour la suite xD Fallait pas le dire !

En tout cas merci énormément pour toutes vos reviews oh la la, j'étais tellement contente quand j'ai regardé vos messages ! Aparement, c'est Fuery en pom pom girl qui vous as achevé xD Arf j'me suis bien marrée à écrire ce chapitre !

Bon sinon c'est dur de satisfaire tout le monde. Yen a qui veule du EdWin et d'autres qui veulent du RoyEd... Moi je me demande si une histoire ne gâcherait pas tout

Bah j'attend de voir vos réactions !

Chapter 4 : soirée arrosée et course-poursuite imaginaire

champagne sur champagne. Il va être ivre le Havoc.

Bah il sera pas le seul au moins. En fait la totalité des fausses filles du campus sera bientôt ivre.

Roy essaye de calmer le jeu, mais rien à faire ;

« Bon maintenant sa suffit ! » souffle t-il aux oreilles de tous ses subordonnés

« Mais enfin vous êtes pas payés à jouer les ivrognes ! »

Il se retient de leur mettre des baffes. Parce qu'on ne frappe pas une fille, même avec une rose. Et surtout parce que ça compromettrait son augmentation.

Et puis de toute façon, personne ne fait attention aux quatre filles bourrées qui squattent le bar depuis une petite heure.

Ils dansent tous

_Ils sont stupide... Mais Quesque je fait dans une académie, moi ! _

C'était Edward : en plus, son petit frère Al ne l'a toujours pas appellé.

_Pff j'aurais pas dût lui mentir ! Je lui ais dit que la mission ne durait que trois mois, en fait elle dure deux fois plus ! _

Grosse claque dans son dos, c'était Havoc. Certainement le plus bourré des quatre. Il va rejoindre Mercedes au milieu de la salle, en plein milieu d'une chanson rock'n roll très endiablée.

Roy le suis, sans doute pour s'assurer qu'il ne fait pas de conerie en trop.

_Et de deux... Bon débarras !_

Fuery et Falman commence une discussion très sérieuse sur les bienfaits de l'alcool. Edward ne participe pas. Il à trop mal à la tête, il a toujours détester les fêtes.

« Mademoiselle... Mademoiselle ! »

C'est le barman. Mais quesqu'il lui veut à la fin...

« Euh oui, que quoi ? »

« C'est pour vous au téléphone ! »

Il désigne une petite cabine derrière le bar, en extérieur

« Attendez-moi, les gars, je reviens... »

Edward se lève, au téléphone, une voix qu'il connaît bien. Pas celle qu'il espérait.

« Allo, Edward ? C'est Riza, j'utilise les lignes de l'armée parce que Alphonse voulait te joindre, alors dépêchez-vous, d'accord... »

« Oui lieutenant ! »

« Ed... Ed ? C'est toi ? »

Cette fois c'est bien la voix de Al

« Al ! Oui c'est moi ! Pourquoi tu appelle si tard ! »

« Tu sait, il est pas très tard... »

Edward jette un coup d'œil à sa montre : 8h

« Ah oui, effectivement. Désolé, c'est compliqué en fait ! »

« Euh, Winry voudrais aussi te parler en fait... Mais le lieutenant a dit qu'on devait se dépêcher et... »

« Quoi ? Winry est aussi à Central avec toi ? »

« Bah oui, on s'inquiétait pour toi, tu sait !»

« Merde. Euh, désolé. Passe la moi mais qu'elle abrège ! »

« EDWARD, ESPECE D'IDIOT ! »

Edward grimaça. Il s'attendait à un truc dans le genre.

« TU SAIT QU'ON EST TOUS SUPER INQUIET ! MAIS ENFIN, PREVIENS A L'AVANCE, ESPECE D'INCONSCIENT ! »

D'ailleurs il connaît le baratin habituel. Sa finit toujours par Prend bien garde à toi.

« Mais prend garde à toi, quand même. Et reviens vite ! TROIS MOIS QUAND MÊME, IL EXAGERE LE COLONEL ! »

« C'est ça, salut... »

On raccroche les téléphones. Dans tous ça, Ed a toujours pas eu le temps de prévenir que c'était six mois...

_Ah mais quelle merde cette mission ! On n'aboutis à rien, en plus !_

« Fullmetal, mais Quesque tu fais la !! On te cherche de puis tout à l'heure ! »

C'est Roy.

_Quesque il me veut, lui _

« On a trouvé un groupe de suspects, dépêches-toi de rentrer, tout le monde t'attend, faut être près à réagir au cas ou ils tentent quelque chose ! »

Edward se lève précipitamment et rejoint son supérieur sans un mot

_Benh pas trop tôt... De l'action, enfin ! _

Quand il re-rentre dans la salle, il le regrette aussitôt. La musique est trop forte, l'odeur d'alcool aussi. C'est la dernière fois qu'il participe à une fête de ce genre, il se le promet...

Roy marche très sûrement, en souriant à toutes les filles qu'ils croisent.

Les autres militaires sont au centre de la salle, Havoc est vraiment très voyant, à sa façon de danser en bougeant le bassin, ou peut être simplement à cause du fait qu'il chante à tue-tête. En tout cas, il est bourré, aucun doute la dessus.

Sa fait marrer Mercedes qui essaye de bouger pareil.

_Finalement, il s'est bien habitué à son statut de femme, lui_

Heureusement, personne ne les regardent en particulier. Roy va quand même prévenir Havoc que si il continue comme sa, il sera payé deux fois moins que les autres. Sa le calme tout de suite. Il continue de danser mais au moins il ne chante plus.

Fuery qui à dût garder sa tenue de pom pom girl fait moins le malin, et malgré le fait qu'il est atteint cinq verres de champagnes, il ne bronche pas. Il se dandine d'un pied sur l'autre. De temps en temps, Falman explose de rire sans raison (si ce n'est que la jupette rouge de Fuery)

Roy, dragueur infatigable use de son charme auprès de deux fillettes admiratives.

Edward bouge faiblement.

« Ed, euh Emmy, t'es pas en pantalon ! » lance Falman.

Edward redescend sa robe rouge tout en maugréant contre les goûts de l'armée en matière de vêtement, contre Falman et contre le champagne.

La musique s'arrête ; Une autre qui commence. Œil terrorisé d'Edward. Son pire cauchemar, c'est une musique lente et douce, en deux mot : un slow.

La lumière baisse, les couples se forment. Edward rejoint le côté de la piste de danse, d'un air faussement désinvolte mais on lui attrape le bras. Sang qui se glace.

Il se retourne brusquement : un boutonneux qui sourit.

Il se dégage le bras tout en lui rendant un sourire froid. Roy cependant, se dirige vers lui avec un regard résigné.

« Et bien, tu es ma ''partenaire'' après tout... »

Il l'empoigne

« Croit moi, sa ne me fait pas plus plaisir à moi qu'à toi. »

Edward fait mine de cracher à côté et met ses mains sur les épaules du colonel.

Cacophonie pas possible

« Mais plus rapproché tes bras ! Nan pas comme sa, mais t'as jamais dansé ou quoi ?! »

Benh non. Il a jamais dansé, le Edward. Ou alors il ne s'en souviens pas. Il transpire, il tremble, il est presque collé à son supérieur... Il ne regarde pas dans son dos, mais il entend déjà les rires de ses camarades.

Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être à leur place. Le colonel resserre ses mains. Edward à du mal à respirer.

Il lève avec peine ses yeux vers Roy.

Le regard de celui-ci est vif, aux aguets. Il regarde loin derrière. Bien entendu, il est en mission... Edward baisse la tête en soupirant. Evidement que le colonel ne dansait pas avec lui pour le plaisir... Et il devait être aussi gêné que lui, seulement il gérait la situation.

Comme prévu, à quelques distances derrières, Havoc et Falman n'en finissaient plus de rire.

Ils avaient des raisons, d'ailleurs. L'alcool n'arrange pas les choses, autant vous dires qu'à cet instant, ils ressemblaient plus à deux masses informe et écroulés qu'à deux militaires en mission.

Mercedes se tient près d'Havoc et le retiens de s'allonger par terre.

« Allez arrête t'abuse ! Viens, on danse un peu ! »

Elle le retient par le bras et pose ses mains sur les hanches de Havoc qui fait moins le fier.

« T'es vraiment grande pour une fille... »

Havoc transpire à son tour. Sa l'embête beaucoup de danser avec Mercedes.

Il était pas au courant que les filles dansaient ensemble

« Quesque t'es bête toi ! C'est juste entre amies ! »

Mercedes à bien remarquer la gêne d'Havoc. Sa la fait marrer.

Elle se gausse. Il se détend. Ils rient ensembles.

Belle soirée d'hiver. Belle soirée bien arrosée.

Derrière Edward et Roy, une dizaine de jeunes aux airs pas nets. Sûrement ceux que Roy a repéré d'ailleurs.

A un moment de la danse, Roy se tend, il donne une légère tapette sur la cuisse de Edward.

Celui-ci n'en attendait pas plus. Il se détache du colonel.

_C'est l'moment..._

Le petit groupe d'ado sort de la salle. Falman a compris aussi.

Il laisse Havoc aux soins de Mercedes, et Fuery qui n'a pas tout suivi et rejoint son supérieur et Edward, tout en tripotant un truc sous son t-shirt. Sans aucun doute une arme.

Deux pas en extérieur. Les trois militaires dégaine leurs armes respectives. Seulement des petites armes, mais des armes tout de même.

Dix pas. Roy se planque derrière un muret, les deux autres le suivent.

Vingt pas. Un des ados sort un pistolet de l'armée.

_Ils les ont volés ou quoi !! _

Roy ne bouge pas. Falman retient sa respiration.

Edward... Il trouve que Falman pue l'alcool. Sa lui irrite la gorge.

_Non, non y faut pas..._

« ATCHAA ! »

Trop tard, il a pas put s'en empêcher. Il tousse comme un dératé.

Ils sont repérés, aucun doute la dessus.

« Ils sont la ! »

Un grand brun plutôt musclé se dirige vers les trois militaires. Roy est consterné et se prépare à fuir ou à tirer.

Edward, beaucoup plus impulsif se jette sur le grand brun et essaye de lui arracher son arme avec les dents

« Nan mais elle est folle cette fille ! »

Il se débat et projette Edward sur un mur avant de s'enfuir dans la salle. Edward le suit, avec un air furax.

De nouveaux, l'ambiance tamisée. Il ne fait plus gaffe cette fois, il suit l'homme qui court devant lui, et peu importe les conséquences.

« Pardon pardon ! »

Le jeune homme bouscule plusieurs personne au passage.

_Tant qu'à faire_

Il esquive deux filles et saute derrière le bar, alors que le brun qu'il poursuit passe à côté, et se jette sur lui en le mordant férocement.

Il se débat et balance Edward derrière le comptoir.

Celui-ci se relève aussitôt et se lance avec un méga-coup de pied qui atteint l'autre au visage.

Il pousse un cri de rage et tombe par terre.

Un petit regroupement se forme autour des deux garçons.

Edward s'assoit sur sa victime et le garde plaqué au sol. Roy arrive en courant et met les menottes à l'homme d'un air triomphant. Les deux militaires sont acclamés...

_Roy donne une tape sur l'épaule du fullmetal alchimiste. Celui-ci s'est endormi sur le comptoir du bar, après deux verres de champagnes, et il gigote désespérément depuis tout a l'heure. Il doit être en train de rêver, songe le colonel._

_A présent, Edward lève les bras d'un air victorieux. On lit la satisfaction sur les traits de son visage, malgré ses yeux fermés. Roy renonce à le réveiller, il s'en occuperas demain. Après tout, il a tout son temps..._

FaT Chan : C'était qu'un rêve xD Pauv' n'Edward, il pensait en avoir déjà fini... Encore trois mois, petit scarabée ! (part dans son délire) Ce chapitre la est très chiant... Franchement, qui l'a lu en entier :D Mais j'ai plein d'idée pour la suite, notamment, j'vais être sadique avec Havoc... Hé hé, je serais pas aussi longue à écrire le chapitre 5


	5. Soupçons injustifiés

Oui, je dédie ce chapitre tout spécialement pour ilovechine, sans qui j'aurais arrêter d'écrire ! Oui, on aime ma fiction °w° merci beaucoup a tous ceux qui me reviews, en fait, j'ai eu une poussé d'imagination, et j'ai tout écrit, jusqu'à la fin de l'histoire, donc cette fois ce sera pas long... Promis ! Donc ilovechine, sans toi j'aurais complètement arrêté cette histoire xD Mais comme j'aime bien Mercedes je continue... Juste pour elle ! Allez, Enjoy ;)

Chapter 5 : Shopping et soupçons

Commençons ce chapitre en rappelant la description physique de notre personnage secondaire qui va passer au niveau de personnage principal et qu'on appelle modestement par son prénom : Mercedes. De taille moyenne, aux yeux noires et aux cheveux oranges vifs taillés au dessus des épaules, en carré sage. Si on descend un peu, le spécimen est plat comme une planche a repasser. Du moins, c'est ce que croyais Havoc. Si on s'aventure un peu au niveau de la description morale, Mercedes est seule, extrêmement seule. Elle perd sa famille au fur et a mesure, famille composé d'un père d'un mère et d'un petit frère. Tout le petit monde est d'origine espagnole ; Cheveux noirs et épais, sourcils foncés, jolies formes. Tout le monde sauf Mercedes. Mais sa aussi, le militaire le découvrira bien plus tard...

« Pas trop mal au crâne, sous-lieutenant? »

« Moi, non, mon colonel... » Répondit le militaire en portant une main trahisseuse a son front.

_Mais comment il fait, lui pour ne pas avoir la geule de bois ! _

« 'Loow... » Parvînt à articuler Edward qui sortait de la salle de bain, les cheveux en bataille et le teint pale.

« L'alcool ne te réussis pas fullmetal ! »

Edward évita le regard de Roy : il était encore un peu honteux d'avoir rêvé qu'il dansait avec... Lui, ce sale colonel ! Sa ne cachait rien, oh que non, il aurait même préféré danser avec Winry...

« Wahaa ! »

« Fait gaffe, Ed', depuis quand tu te casse la geule sur les coins des lits ? »

« Sa te regarde ? »

« Bon je dit plus rien, moi.. » Dit Falman en aidant Edward à se relever

« C'est bien, je suis sur que sa te réussiras »

« Toujours aussi agréable, le matin... »

Fuery sortit le dernier de la salle d'eau, déjà habillé et coiffé

« Une vraie fille, le taquina Roy, mais je ne vous ais pas réveillé pour vous parler de sa... »

_Ya intérêt a ce qu'il est une bonne raison pour nous réveiller a 6 heure du matin_

« On avance pas beaucoup, les gars ! »

_Bravo... Belle déduction..._

« Vous savez qu'il nous reste trois mois : nous en sommes a la moitié de notre mission et nous n'avons pas avancé d'un pouce ! »

_On voit bien que c'est pas lui qui doit jouer les jolies étudiantes tous les jours !! Dur d'enquêter quand on est entouré de personnes insouciantes ! _

« Je veut du résultat les gars ! Et j'exige de vous un rapport a la fin de chaque semaine, compris ? »

« Comme on est Jeudi, on doit en rendre un a la fin de cette semaine ? » hasarda Havoc

« C'était humoristique ? Et bien Oui, et puisque vous êtes réveillées, habillées vous. »

Les militaires s'exécutèrent alors dans un silence qui en disait long. Roy faisait semblant d'ignorer les regards fusillant de ses subordonnés, en leur tournant ostensiblement le dos.

_On peut pas se rendormir alors !!_

Enfin, à huit heure, ils émergèrent de la chambre et se dirigèrent pour la énième fois vers le bâtiment principal : le réfectoire. Bien entendu, il était désert.

Les militaires s'installèrent alors et commencèrent a déjeuner en discutant

« Il abuse le colonel ! »

« T'avais pas encore remarqué ? »

« Moi je trouve qu'il a raison, c'est vrai que si on ne fait pas de progrès, on risque de faire des heures sup., des mois sup. voir... »

Tous se figèrent à cette idée

« Bonjour, de quoi vous parlez de si beau matin ? »

« WAHAA ! »

« C'est moi »

« Sa... Salut Mercedes !!!!! »

« je vous ais surpris ? »

_A peine..._

« Non, mais on s'attendait pas a ce que des étudiants se lèvent si tôt ! »

« Vous êtes la pourtant. Et puis, tout compte fait sa ne me regarde pas. Gardez vos secret pour vous. Pour moi, je me suis couché tôt hier soir, je ne suis pas resté longtemps a la fête... » La jeune fille soupira tristement

« Nous disons que... On a été réveillé un peu brusquement, et on a pas réussi a se rendormir... » Répondit Havoc en baillant

« Ah oui, Sally, j'étais venue te voir tout particulièrement, je voudrais que... »

air grave

« ...TU VIENNES FAIRE DU SHOPPING AVEC MOI ! »

_Elle a des étoiles dans les yeux... Je comprend pas les filles !!_

C'était une pensée exclusive de Edward, qui dut plonger sous la table pour ne pas exploser de rire. Mercedes le regarda avec une sorte de moue dubitative.

« Benh... Euh, pourquoi pas... »

Deuxième replongée sous la table. Mercedes a l'air franchement vexée.

« Et bien, a tout a l'heure en cours alors ! » Lança t-elle en fusillant Edward du regard

« A toute » répondit Havoc d'un air absent

Une fois qu'elle fût complètement sortie de la cantine, les camarades du militaires blonds se jetèrent sur lui

« TU VAS FAIRE DU SHOPPING AVEC ELLE ? »

« Tu vas la mater alors ? »

« Tu vas la voir se changer !! »

Havoc les repoussa

« vous êtes vraiment des pervers, les mecs ! Moi, Mercedes me fait confiance, et j'vais pas la décevoir ! Elle ne m'intéresse pas de toute façon »

Sa c'est que tu dis...

« Et bien tu es le seul ! »

« Comment sa, tu... »

Mais un groupe d'adolescent rentra et s'installa la table à côté, ne laissant pas Jean Havoc terminer sa phrase. Il sortit donc a son tour, laissant les militaires a leur réflexion. Enfin, a peine sortit, une masse hurlante lui fondit dessus...

« C'EST MOUAAH ! Je veut mon shopping, mouah ! »

« Mercedes, j'ai déjà dit de pas me sauter dessus O.O »

« Oups, désolé »

Elle lui empoigna la main

« J'ai déjà prévenu les surveillants, on a une autorisation de sortie » dit elle en lui tendant un petit papier. Havoc était déjà partit dans ces pensées

_Eh bien tu es le seul... Quesque il voulait dire par la, le père Falman ! _

« Ca va pas ? La terre appelle Sally, youhou ! »

Le militaire sursauta et rougit vivement en apercevant le visage de Mercedes a trois millimètre du sien

« voila que tu rougis... T'es vraiment bizarre »

« J'ai trop chaud !! »

Dans un sens, c'était vrai, et il se sentait plutôt a l'étroit...

« Au fait, Mercedes ? Sa te viens d'où cette soudaine envie de vêtements ? »

« Benh, c'est le printemps qui arrive, et on renouvelle sa garde-robe, tout le monde sait sa ! »

_Benh.. Pas moi_

Dans la cantine, les militaires s'étaient remis a discuter

« Vous trouvez pas qu'elle est bizarre, la p'tite amie d'Havoc ? »

« Comment on peut le fréquenter tous les jours et ne pas se rendre compte qu'il est un mec ! »

« Benh, il doit bien jouer le jeu en tout cas... »

« Vous croyez que.. »

Tous les militaires se retournèrent vers Fuery qui baissa la voix

« Enfin, sa se trouve elle est au courant, de nos plans et tout sa... Vous savez ! »

air entendu

« C'est vrai que sa expliquerais beaucoup de choses... »

« Il parle tellement d'elle... Sa se trouve il a tout dit le traître ! »

« Et même que si elle est au courant... »

Tous les militaires se penchèrent a nouveau

« Sa se trouvent que peut être ils.. Ils sortent ensemble ! »

silence glacial

« Et si on les surprenait ? Je veut dire, dans l'académie ! Les gens se poseraient des questions... Ils pourraient démasquer Havoc... »

re-silence glacial

« Pas possible... »

« Il faut qu'on empêche sa ! »

« Du shopping... Sa se trouvent c'était une excuse bidon ! »

« IL FAUT LES RATTRAPER ALORS ! »

Et sur cette phrases, les trois garçons se levèrent et coururent en direction de la sortie...

Note de FaT Chan : Suspensss... Reviews please


	6. Une arrête dans la gorge

Kyah, j'ai bien l'idée de ce chapitre, reste a l'écrire... J'ai pas encore eu de review négative !! Oh la la j'espère que sa vous plaira toujours autant, moi je m'éclate en tout cas Bisou a ceux qui me laisse des reviews, et puis aux autres, bah, laissez-en, hein xD Je suis moins longue que la dernière fois ♣

Chapitre 6 : Une arrête dans la gorge

« Et sa ? »

Mercedes sortit pour la énième fois de la cabine en arborant toujours le même T-shirt aux yeux de Havoc

« Tu l'as pas déjà essayé ? »

« Quel manque de tact ! J'ai pris la taille en dessous ! »

« Ah, si tu le dis.. »

Le militaire étouffa un bâillement alors que son amie re-rentrais encore dans l'espace clos

« Mais dit moi... »

Mercedes parlait tout en se changeant

« ...T'essaye rien toi, depuis tout a l'heure ? »

Jean Havoc devînt écarlate

« Tu sait les fringues, c'est pas vraiment mon truc »

Mercedes ouvrit le rideau d'un geste théâtral

« Et bien en tant que moi-même, je doit te chercher un truc qui t'ira bien ! »

« Aa.. »

Jean se laissa entraîner dans les rayons sans broncher, du moment qu'elle n'essayais pas de le faire se changer...

Edward marchait de long en large tout en réfléchissant a un plan d'attaque

« Il faut les surprendre ! Si on veut qu'Havoc avoue sa trahison, il faut le prendre par surprise... »

« Oui oui ! »

_J'aime qu'on obéisse a mes ordres..._

« Donc, direction le centre commercial, avec tenue de civil ! »

Fuery se rapprocha d'Ed –il faisait une tête de plus que lui-

« Tenue de civil, sa veut dire qu'on reste habillés en filles ? »

_Il gache tout mon effet, la !!_

« Oui, et on est go ! »

A peine les grandes portes franchies, les militaires se firent intercepter

« Eh, vous la ! »

_Merde, la vieille surveillante de l'autre jour..._

Prenant le modèle de Roy, Edward s'approcha en faisant son plus chaleureux sourire

« Excusez-nous, on doit sortir »

La vieille ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et traîna les trois hommes a sa suite, les prenant par l'oreille...

_Pourquoi sa marche qu'avec le colonel !!!_

«...Je suis sure que le rouge t'irais très bien »

Jean leva les yeux au ciel

« Et moi je te fais confiance... »

Après un quart-d'heure de marchandage, la surveillante de l'entrée principale appela a la chambre des trois jeunes filles qu'elle venait de coincer à filer en douce.

« Hein, euh, monsieur Mustang ? Oui, trois jeunes filles... Non, seulement trois... Hein, ah d'accord je vous les remets... »

Lorsque Roy débarqua pour chercher ses subordonnés, il avait donc l'air furieux. Il prit Edward a part

« Quesque vous mijotez, Fullmetal ! »

« C'est que... » Il prit l'air de la confidence

« ...On a des soupçons concernant l'adjugent Havoc » Acheva-t-il

« Hein ? »

Roy écarquilla les yeux

« On pense qu'il a tout raconté »

Après s'être assuré qu'on ne les espionnait pas,

« Mais enfin, tu croit que je ne les ais pas ces doutes ? »

« Comment sa ? »

Roy leva les yeux au ciel

« Je savait qu'il avait tout raconté. Du moins, je pense. C'était quoi votre plan ? »

Edward rougit

« Benh... Les surprendre, quoi ! »

« Tu as carte blanche »

Edward avait l'air ahuri

« mais vous avez dit que... »

« T'occupe. Je veut du résultat, c'est tout. »

« Bien colonel ! »

Edward revînt vers les autres en faisant le signe Victoire avec ses mains. Puis Roy parla a la surveillante principale qui les laissa partir avec ses excuses.

« Bon maintenant, direction le centre-ville ! »

Mercedes revînt ensuite avec une multitude de tenue _courtes_ et _rouges_...

« C'est bien, maintenant on passe en caisse ? » soupira Jean

« Non, je croit pas... Tu n'as même pas essayé... »

« Hein, comment sa, tu vas pas me forcer a me changer, je suis anti-fringue je t'ai dit ! »

« Discute pas et essaye moi sa ! »

_Mince, comment je rentre dans des fringues pour VRAIES nana moi ! _

Pensait Jean Havoc en rentrant dans une cabine. Et a son horreur, Mercedes le suivit.

« Je te jure que j'vais pas te lacher avant que t'es tout essayé ! Allez, on est entre filles, non... »

Et elle le regarda avec un air insistant. Tellement qu'Havoc la trouva presque bizarre...

Note de l'auteur : Hé hé le chapitre est pas fini, partez pas ! Sincèrement, je sait pas encore pourquoi Mercedes est bizarre, j'ai deux idée... Sa se sera a la fin du chapitre de toute façon, courage !

« On est arrivé, les gars ! »

Une bande de paumé au milieu d'un centre commercial.

« Edward, c'est pas tout sa mais... »

Fuery fit un large mouvement de bras

« DES MAGASINS, Y'EN A DES CENTAINES ! »

« Ah.. Oui... Mais on y arrivera, on va procéder de manière méthodique... »

« Essaye moi saa ! »

Mercedes se jeta sur lui pour un premier assaut

_Mais elle est folle ou quoi ?!_

Enfin, Jean se trouva coincé dans un coin de la cabine, et Mercedes se rapprochait menaçante, tenant un jean en 36...

« EDWARD ! On a trouvé leur magasins ! »

Edward regarda dans la direction que lui pointait Falman. Il avait vu Mercedes rentrer dans la cabine en brandissant une tonne de fringues. Dans le magasin, tous les vendeurs avaient un air ahuri, et tous les rayons étaient vide

_Et Benh..._

« Pas de doute, les gens ! C'est la... »

« Mercedeees sa va pas ! »

La jeune fille se jeta sur lui et essaya de lui enlever sa marinière de parfaite petite étudiante. Ils tombèrent tous les deux a la renverse...

Les trois militaires s'approchèrent lentement de la cabine ou Ed avait vu Mercedes rentrer.

« C'est un vrai souk... »

Vu les bruits étouffé qui en parvenait, effectivement c'était un vrai souk...

« Allez, à trois... Un... Deux... »

Havoc essayait de repousser Mercedes qui essayait de lui arracher ses chaussures

« TROIS ! »

Edward débarqua dans la cabine, bientôt suivi de Falman et Fuery. Ils tombèrent aussi sur une étrange scène...

« On dérange peut-être... »

« ED ! »

Mercedes était à quatre pattes sur Havoc à qui il manquait une chaussure. Une Mercedes qui, d'ailleurs, sortit complètement de son esprit second.

« Hein ? »

« Havoc... Tu nous avait caché sa ! »

Falman souriait étrangement.

« Nan mais les gars, c'est pas du tout ce que vous croyait !! »

Jean repoussa complètement Mercedes qui se laissa faire sans rien dire. Fuery lui tapa sur l'épaule

« Elle connais tout, maintenant ? Tu connais même la mission, et tout ? »

« NON ! »

Havoc avait l'air furieux et lança un coup d'œil assisté a ses collègues

« Elle n'est pas au courant... De rien... »

« HEIN O.O »

Les trois garçons regardèrent l'amie d'Havoc comme une extraterrestre.

« Elle n'est pas au courant... De notre club secret ? » Rattrapa Kain Fuery

« On croyait, que tu lui avais tout raconté et... Ma Sally... » Rattrapa a son tour Edward

« Mais par contre, elle sait... Combien on s'adore toutes les quatre... On est les meilleures amies du monde, on se donne des surnoms comme Havoc, Ed, tout sa... »

Mercedes avait l'air complètement dépassée par les événements et ne disait rien...

Quelques jours plus tard, son comportement était redevenu normal... Son amitié pour Havoc n'avait en rien changer et elle s'était excusée longuement auprès de lui et auprès des autres pour le dérangement.

Edward s'était fait longuement engeulé par Roy, mais enfin, tout allait de nouveau bien...

« Sall' ! Tu m'attends, j'aurais un truc a te demander après »

Demanda Mercedes en rangeant ses affaires. Havoc hocha de la tête et ils allèrent se promener ensuite.

« Voila, c'est un problème délicat... »

« Je t'écoute... »

« C'est à propos de mes anglaises... Je les ais pas eu ce mois-ci... »

« Hein... Ah oui ! »

_Faut le temps que sa arrive au cerveau, je suis pas a l'aise avec ce genre de trucs..._

« D'habitude, je les ais du premier au 29, ce mois ci j'les ais pas eu du tout... »

« Sa doit pas être bien grave, attend le mois prochain... »

_Je suis très mal, j'ai pas intérêt a dire une bourde ! _

« Oui tu as raison... A propos, toi tu les as quand ? » Sourit Mercedes

_On va pas prendre de risque..._

« Comme toi ! » Répondit Havoc

« Du premier au 29 ? »

« Oui... »

« Pendant 4 semaines ? »

« Oui... »

_Sa me paraît être beaucoup, mais a près tout j'y connais rien..._

Le visage de Mercedes se durcit

« Menteur... »

« Heiiiin ? »

« Tu croyais vraiment tromper tout le monde... »

Havoc n'apercevait aucune émotion dans son regard. Elle était froide comme de la glace, et lui il avait beaucoup trop chaud...

Note de FaT Chan : Oui, mon petit chapitre ! Oh la la, pauvre Havoc... N'empêche, J'AIME ! Je m'éclate comme une dingue a finir ce chapitre ! Reviews Please


	7. Petites histoires de douches

Vive les vacances ! Sa fait vraiment du bien de se détendre entre les cours, non ?! Okay, je parle trop... Je suis contente que vous me laissiez des reviews, et je sait pas combien il y aura encore de chapitre. Surprise

Chapter 7 : Petit histoire de douche

Roy haussa les épaules en sortant de la petite salle de bain de la chambre des militaires.

« Non, il veut toujours pas bouger... »

Edward, Falman et Fuery haussèrent les épaules : sa faisait une semaine que Havoc était roulé en boule dans la cabine de douche. Si Roy n'avait pas éteint l'eau, il serait d'ailleurs sous la douche glacée.

« Vous savez ce qui s'est passé pour qu'il devienne comme sa ? Il refuse complètement de parler ! »

Edward et ses collègues haussèrent les épaules

« Ya eu cette virée shopping qui s'est mal passé mais après il était encore normal... »

« Mmh... Vous croyez que sa a un rapport avec cette fille, la ? »

« Mercedes ? »

C'était Havoc qui venait de parler. Roy était tout surpris qu'il ais enfin prononcé une syllabe sauta sur l'occasion

« Adjugeant Havoc, sa fait une semaine que vous ne vous êtes pas occupé de votre mission : on ne vous paye pas a ne rien faire ! »

Le blond ne réagis pas a la pique du colonel.

« Il faut que t'arrête ta pseudo déprime, la. Je ne parle pas en temps que colonel, mais en temps qu'humain : rester enfermé une semaine, c'est pas bon pour les nerfs ! Va te laver, tu pue en plus ! » Lança alors Roy en lui jetant une serviette a la tête

Havoc réagit enfin et se levant, désigna la douche

« Mais l'eau est froide... »

Roy se prit la tête a deux mains

« C'est normal, quand on utilise toute l'eau chaude ! Tu peux utiliser les douches mixtes de l'université... »

« Mixte ?! » Le militaire manqua de s'étrangler

« C'est pas ce que je voulais dire : les douches des filles et des pervers comme toi sont séparé »

Havoc sourit a peine a la moquerie et sortit de la chambre. A peine il était partit que Roy hocha la tête

« Il peut dire ce qu'il veut sur la faible poitrine de sa copine, c'est évident qu'il est amoureux... »

« Quesque vous dites colonel ? »

Edward avait levé la tête de la partie de monopoly qu'il avait entamé avec Falman et Fuery

« Rien... »

_Ce n'est pas la peine qu'il s'occupe de tout sa pour le moment... Il est encore jeune..._

Havoc se perdît trois fois dans le dédale des couloirs de l'académie avant d'arriver au bâtiment des salles de bains municipales. Il accorda à peine un regard au panneau indicatif qui trônait devant la porte. En fait, il aurait peut être dut regarder un tout petit peu plus attentivement : comme sa, il ne serait pas rentré dans la salle des douches féminines...

Il commença par se déshabiller tout en réfléchissant

_Sa fait quelques jours que je n'ai pas vu Mercedes... Elle m'évite. Non, en fait c'est moi qui l'évite..._

Puis en enroulant la serviette autour de sa taille, il se rappela exactement ce qu'elle lui avait dit :

_« Menteur... Tu pensait vraiment tromper tout le monde avec ta supercherie ? »_

_« Quoi, je voit vraiment pas de quoi tu parle Mercedes... »_

_« Ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom. Tu me fait honte. »_

_« Oh s'il te plait, arrête, explique toi clairement ! »_

_« Oh merde, bas les masques, j'ai deviné ! En fait je le savait même depuis le début ! J'ai toujours joué la comédie et maintenant je te déteste ! »_

_« ... »_

_« Tu es un GARCON Emmy ! Ne joue pas a sa avec moi, je sait même pas pourquoi je t'appelle Emmy. Tu t'appelle Jean, c'est sa ? »_

_« Comment tu sait »_

_« Oh arrête ! Je t'entend parler quand tu es avec tes amis ! J'ai même appris que vous étiez ici pour une mission »_

Havoc était alors tellement rouge qu'il ne disait plus rien

_« J'TE DETESTE ! Même en étant démasqué tu n'avoue rien ! T'es vraiment qu'un salaud, tu t'es servi de moi depuis le début en fait, c'est sa ? »_

Elle était alors partit en courant. Mais Jean l'avait attrapé par le bras. Elle s'était retournée : son visage était défiguré, ses traits crispés montraient la haine, mais aussi la tristesse, peut être même un tout petit peu d'amour, mais Havoc ne l'avait pas remarqué : il voyait juste qu'elle pleurait. Sous le choc, il l'avait lâché et elle était partit. Depuis il avait essayé de se noyer sous la petite douche du petit appartement, et il n'avait pas revu Mercedes.

Ensuite, Havoc pesta contre son crétin de colonel qui l'avait obligé a bouger, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait obéis d'abord ; L'argent ? Pour l'instant il n'en avait rien à foutre. C'est seulement lorsque Roy avait parlé de Mercedes que le blond avait réagis et il s'en donnait des claques mentales. Il s'approcha des cabines de douches qui étaient toutes fermées.

_Evidement, tout le monde pense a prendre sa douche en même temps ! _

Alors il s'assît dans un coin et attendît qu'une cabine se libère en ruminant ses sombres pensées.

Enfin, le son continue de l'eau fût interrompue et quelqu'un soupira

_J'ai l'impression de connaître cette voix... _

Au dessus d'une porte, une serviette vola et le verrou cliqueta. Jean s'en approcha, près a prendre le relais

_J'espère qu'il m'a laissé de l'eau chaude _

La personne sortît et rentra de plein fouet dans Jean

« Oh excusez-moi, j'suis distraite en ce moment ! »

_Distrai**te** ?!C'est qui cette..._

Il osa quand même baisser la tête et se retînt de hurler

« TOI ! »

« LUI ! »

On s'en doutait, ce visage il le connais par cœur de toute façon...

« Mercedes, attend j'suis désolé !! »

« Alors c'est a sa que tu ressemble quand t'es un vrai garçon... » Dit la jeune fille observant Havoc de haut en bas

_Elle m'écoute même pas !_

Cette fois son visage ne montrait aucune émotion. Elle semblait calme quoi que surprise.

« ...Sans rajout, sans maquillage. Tu ressemblais même pas a une fille, t'étais pas mignonne ! »

« Mais, tu, t'es plus en colère ? »

Mercedes prit un air de dédain

« Sur le coup, si, mais je te pardone. Seulement, on sera jamais amis toi et moi. Tu m'as trop mentit, maintenant va-t-en. »

« Hein, mais je doit prendre ma douche moi ! »

L'adolescente soupira

« Si t'allais dans les douches des mecs sa irait mieux... »

« QUOI ? » Havoc regarda enfin le panneau devant la porte : douches des filles

« JE SUIS DESOLE, JE VOULAIS PAAS ! »

Il réalisa enfin : il était a moitié nu et Mercedes n'avait qu'une serviette autour de la taille.

Rouge de honte, il se cacha les yeux et courut en direction de la sortie

« Excuse moiiii ! »

« Eh, c'est pas graAAVE ! MAIS QUESQUE TU FAIS ! »

Forcément, courir en sa cachant les yeux c'est pas toujours très pratique : le pauvre Havoc était tombé et avait essayé de se raccrocher a un truc qui n'était autre que la serviette de Mercedes. Il l'avait entraîné dans sa chute... (la serviette, pas Mercedes) ... Laissant Mercedes complètement nue.

« Je... Regarde.. Pas... »

_C'est plus fort que moi, je suis un mec quoi ! Oh, je sent planer une onde de colère c'est..._

Le jeune homme se cacha la tête dans les mains

« IDIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOT ! COMMENT J'AI PUT TE PARDONNER UN JOUR, TU N'ES QU'UN SALE PERVERS MATEUR ET CONARD ET PROFITEUR, JE TE DETESTE SORT D'ICI ET NE ME PARLE PLUS JAMAIIIS ! »

_Elle est vraiment en colère..._

Le blond détala sans demander son reste dans les douches d'a côté. Il s'appuya a la porte en soufflant et écouta afin d'être sur qu'elle ne le suivait pas. Dans un sens elle avait raison

D'être en colère, il lui avait menti, il l'avait trompé et maintenant il l'avais surprise nue...

Il se doucha vite fait et rentra a l'appart ou l'attendait les militaires, soulagés qu'il aille mieux.


	8. Surprise !

Oh la la, je m'en veux d'avoir laissé cette fic à l'abandon ! Je vais encore une fois essayer de la reprendre tant bien que mal avec des nouvelles idées, si vous ne vous souvenez plus du début, je vous encourage à la relire, parce qu'elle est géniale (sans me vanter, je trouve juste qu'elle est bien !) Et puis merci vraiment à ceux qui me laisse encore des reviews !

Chapter 8 : Surprise !

Roy se leva, la bouche pâteuse et la barbe mal rasée.

_Il est décidément très en forme, le colonel…_

Havoc, Fuery et Fallman jouait aux cartes sur un lit voisin tandis qu'Edward squattait la salle de bain (Havoc avait perdu cette habitude de prendre toute l'eau chaude…) quand un bruit se fit entendre :

« AAAH C'EST FROID »

Bon, Havoc n'avait peut-être pas complètement perdu ses mauvaises habitudes… Le colonel fit quelque pas dans la pièce avant d'adresser un regard négligent au radio-réveil posé sur la table de chevet du fullmetal. Et il manqua de s'étrangler.

« 20 HEURES ? »

« Et oui mon colonel, vous avez dormi toute l'après-midi » Se retint de rire Havoc.

Il avait retrouvé le sourire depuis quelque temps car Mercedes était bien comme toutes les autres filles, plus jamais signifiait juste plus pendant très longtemps. Et dans le cas de son amie rousse, sa promesse de ne plus jamais lui parler avait atteint une semaine avant qu'elle vienne pleurer à la porte pour s'excuser.

L'incident des cabines de shopping avait encouragé le militaire a ne jamais parlé de sa mission à Mercedes, et la vie avait simplement repris son cours.

Edward sortir de la salle de bain, son teint ayant pris une légère ressemblance avec un glaçon, et lorsqu'il commença à se plaindre, Roy le foudroya du regard et le blondinet se tut.

Havoc bailla, car aujourd'hui la journée avait été donné et lui s'était baladé dans le lycée avec Mercedes au lieu de dormir comme l'avait fait son supérieur.

On frappa à la porte

« Edo, tu vas ouvrir ? »

« Vas-y-toi, espèce de flemmard »

Après s'être pris un oreiller dans la tête, Edward consentit à aller ouvrir (en nuisette bleu turquoise).

« Ah Salut Mer… »

Mais la rousse qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte lui bâillonna la bouche avec une main et ferma la porte de l'autre. Edward eut juste le temps d'entendre Fallman demander si c'était si dur que sa de se lever, avant de n'entendre plus rien et de s'imaginer les pires scénarios dans lesquels Mercedes était une trafiquante d'arme et le torturait pour avoir des renseignements. Cette vision dura une fraction de seconde, le temps qu'elle relacha sa main et soupira.

« Mercedes, pourquoi t'as fait sa, euh… Jean est à l'intérieur ! »

(il avait perdu l'habitude de parler en faux semblant avec elle)

« Ce n'est pas pour Havoc que je suis ici »

Elle se dandina, mal à l'aise

« C'est pour toi en fait »

Edward rougit et elle l'entraîna

« Eh mais attend, ou est-ce qu'on va »

« Dans ma chambre »

Edward devint écarlate et son imagination le reprit. Mercedes le fouettant et lui mettant les menottes roses XD

« Haa attend c'est pas ce que tu croit ! » Dit-elle en rougissant à son tour. Puis le silence se fit.

Arrivé à la chambre 100 pile, Mercedes ouvrit la porte simplement.

Edward eut le sentiment qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre à l'intérieur, d'abord parce que la porte n'était pas fermée et qu'il avait vu une silhouette vaguement.

Il entra.

Merecedes referma la porte, mal à l'aise et dit à voix haute

« C'est bon ! »

Edward se demanda qu'est-ce qui était bon mais Mercedes le fit entrer dans le salon. Et la, la dernière personne qu'il aurait cru voir durant ses 6 mois...

« Surprise ! »


	9. Baiser Nocturne

D'abord, merci tout particulièrement à Sabine02 pour toutes tes gentilles reviews, c'est vraiment super de ta part, si tu savait à quel point sa m'avait fait plaisir ! Sincèrement Bisous à toi !

Et merci aussi à ma fagocyteuse, j'espère que je vais pas te décevoir sur ce coup la xD Bisous aussi ! Et pour tous les autres, j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, et si c'est le cas laissez moi des reviews !

Chapter 9 : Baiser nocturne

« Surprise ! »

Edward ouvrit la bouche, de surprise effectivement. Son premier réflexe fut de cacher sa nuisette bleue et ses jambes qu'il prenait un soin particulier à épiler tous les soirs, et d'enlever les nœuds de ses cheveux.

Mercedes fit un sourire gêné avant de quitter la pièce en murmurant un vague « je vous laisse ».

Puis le blond s'assit sur le lit sans un regard pour la personne à côté de lui. Il semblait mal à l'aise et gêné. Il se tritura les cheveux avant de sortir :

« Ca va ? »

« Oui et toi... Depuis tout ce temps » La personne fit un sourire aussi gêné qu'elle.

« Oui oui... »

« Bon, très bien... »

Les deux adolescents n'avaient trop rien à se dire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fait ici.. »

« J'ai sut par... La personne noya sa voix. Que tu était ici... Enfin je sait pas, j'avait envie de voir si tu allais bien... Pour Al... »

« Ah... »

Edward prit sa tête entre ses mains.

« Bon écoute Winry, je sait que sa partait d'une bonne intention mais sincèrement, ici, tu serais une gène plus qu'autre chose... »

La blonde comprit ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Je n'avait pas l'intention de rester... »

Les deux jeunes gens savaient très bien qu'elle mentait. Puis elle se releva et Edward remarqua qu'elle avait mis un soin particulier à se brosser les cheveux et à s'habiller différemment.

Elle rit faiblement en l'observant

« C'est du délire ta mission... »

« Ouai... » Edward se passa encore une fois la main dans les cheveux.

« Bon alors je vais y aller »

« Ouai... »

Les deux se firent la bise, sans doute un peu intimidé et Winry s'appéta à quitter la pièce.

Edward remarqua la tête rousse de Mercedes, ses grands yeux noirs ouverts, elle avait passé la tête à travers la porte de la salle de bain.

« Winry ! »

Elle se retourna vers Edward en ouvrant ses yeux bleus

« Comment tu as... Enfin, toi et Mercedes... »

« Ah oui... Et bien quand je suis arrivée elle m'a parlé tout de suite, elle est vraiment gentille... »

Mercedes sortit timidement

« Solidarité féminine... »

« Ouai... Prend bien soin de toi » Dit juste Winry en refermant la porte. Et Edward se sentit plus seul que jamais.

Winry en s'éloignant pensait juste qu'elle aurait bien aimé qu'il lui dise de rester, et elle fit de son mieux pour cacher ses larmes aux autres étudiants.

Edward en se tirant de toute cette ambiance morose, et en souhaitant bonne nuit à Mercedes songea à rentrer à la chambre. Lui qui était dans ses pensées en sortit vite en entrant dans la pièce ou était toujours enfermé les autres militaires.

Havoc sautait sur tous les lits en hurlant une chanson dont Edward n'arrivait pas à se rappeler, Falman lissait ses cheveux qui en 5 mois avait pour le moins poussés tandis que Fuery répétait une chorégraphie, les yeux fermés, affublés d'atroces pompons verts fluos. Edward avait presque oublié son show de l'autre fois.

Il rigola direct en lui demandant quand était son prochain spectacle de pom pom girl avant de se faire rétorquer que lui au moins ne sortait pas dans les couloirs habillé en barbie, ce qui eu pour don d'agacer Edward au plut haut point. Il s'enferma dans la salle de bain et prit une douche glacé en se disant qu'Havoc avait certainement squatter toute l'eau chaude. Il avait tort.

Roy faisait sécher ses cheveux a l'air libre sur le balcon en fumant une clope prise à Havoc.

Les militaires eurent une nouvelle occasion de hurler de rire en voyant Edward sortir, des bigoudis dans les cheveux, et la soirée se termina sur une bataille de polochon à laquelle ni Roy, ni Edward ne participèrent.

A 23 heures, Edo sortit sur le balcon à l'affût d'une source de loisir, car il n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Il se croyait seul et fut surpris quand il entendit une voix à sa droite.

« Dur, dur les filles, hein ? »

Edward ne savait pas trop si le colonel compatissait pour lui et Winry ou parlait simplement de leur mission, et d'ailleurs il ne savait pas trop comment il aurait put être au courant que Winry était venue.

« J'ai vue ta petite amie tout à l'heure » Dit Roy en guise de réponse au regard interrogateur du Fullmetal. Celui-ci piqué à vif répondit du tac au tac.

« Ce n'est pas ma petite amie. »

« Vraiment ? » Demanda Roy dans un sourire

« Vraiment... » Répondit Ed d'une voix mal assurée

« Mais... Vraiment tu veut dire ? » Le sourire de son supérieur s'élargit

« Vraiment » Dit le blond, reprenant de l'assurance.

« Alors, je peut me permettre _sa_ ? »

Edward se retourna juste à temps pour voir la figure du colonel se rapprocher et...

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe la, je rêve ?_

Mais le blond n'avait pas toujours ses rêves comme excuses à tout et il était bel et bien en train d'embrasser profondément Roy Mustang sur un petit balcon, très loin de chez lui...


	10. Crépes party

Merci à toujours les mêmes personnes qui me laissent des reviews géniales ! Eh les autres, vous pouvez aussi m'en laissez, des constructives ou juste des sympas si vous aimez bien Ah ah, des amatrices du EdRoy :Pp Ce baiser n'aura pas beaucoup d'importance pour la suite, m'enfin, lisez

Chapter 10 : Crêpes Party

Une ombre glissa parmi les buissons, devant le balcon d'une des chambres féminines. La gardienne de l'académie (la même vieille que la première fois que nos militaires posèrent le pied ici) laissa passer une jeune fille blonde sans la contrôler. Peut-être parcequ elle ne l'avait jamais vue avant et savait par conséquent que celle-ci n'appartenait pas à l'académie. Ou peut-être juste parce que la jolie adolescente avait les mains devant les yeux et qu'on devinait qu'elle pleurait...

Edward fut tellement surpris de se baiser inattendu qu'il ne songea même pas à repousser le brun. Par chance, il n'y eut pas de témoins direct de la scène dans la chambre. Roy le repoussa doucement, puis se ré accouda au petit balcon et replongea dans ses pensées.

Edward sans un mot retourna dans la petite chambre ou Havoc ronflait. Il ne savait pas si il était heureux ou pas, dégoûté ou pas de ce baiser. Il savait juste que cette première expérience avait été agréable mais qu'il n'en espérait pas d'autre. Le sous-lieutenant se retourna dans son lit. Edward lui balança un oreiller dans la figure avant de se coucher et de sombrer à son tour dans le sommeil.

Le lendemain matin, Edward fut le dernier levé et enfila à la va-vite sa marinière turquoise. Il se brossa les cheveux, ce qui était devenu habituel maintenant, se mit une touche de gloss et s'appéta à suivre son camarade Fuery. Il évitait de se regarder dans le miroir, sans cela il avait honte et détestait encore un peu plus cette mission, si c'était possible.

Mercedes attendait Havoc sur le pas de la porte de la chambre, et quand Edward sortir, elle détourna le regard et rougit. Il supposa qu'elle croyait qu'il lui en voulait, mais n'ayant pas le temps de s'expliquer, il continua sans faire attention à elle. En s'éloignant dans le couloir, il entendit quelqu'un ouvrir une porte derrière eux. Et en passant devant l'écriteau « Chambres féminines » Il ne put s'empêcher de se rappeler la première fois qu'il était arrivé ici, son ahurissement quand il avait sut ce qu'il allait faire dans les 6 prochains mois. Maintenant c'était presque devenu habituel. Il se demanda ce qui se passerait si ils n'aboutissaient à rien à la fin du délai et frissonna à l'idée de passer encore des mois supplémentaires dans l'académie, à suivre des cours stupides. Quand il parla de ses doutes à Kain, celui-ci lui répondit juste :

« Moi j'aime bien suivre des cours stupides... »

Lors du repas de midi, les militaires se réunirent à leur table fétiche près d'une fenêtre, et Roy se joint à eux. Il sortait de plus en plus de la chambre, et s'affichait énormément avec eux maintenant que le soleil était revenu (et sa bonne humeur avec).

« Alors les ga... Les filles, quoi de nouveau ? » Demanda le colonel d'un air entendu. Une petite voix répondit qu'ils avaient eu interrogation de japonais ce matin. Roy secoua la tête et demanda si il n'y avait rien en rapport avec la raison pour laquelle ils étaient ici.

« Moi je suis une bande de fille a l'air louche » Dit simplement Falman avec son habituel regard sérieux.

« Et qu'avaient elles d'assez louche pour que tu les suives ? » Répondit le colonel d'un air intéressé.

« Elles chuchotent tout le temps entre elles... Et elles regardent bizarrement a peu près tout les gens de la classe ! Elles se permettent même de ricaner lorsque j'essaye d'écouter ce qu'elle disent. »

Roy se retint de ne pas les traiter d'espèces d'abrutis et sortit de la table d'un air irrité sans prévenir personne. A la récré de trois heures, alors que les quatre androgynes restaient à l'écart, à l'ombre d'un arbre, un groupe de garçons à l'air sympa vinrent leur parler. Ils avaient tous entre 17 et 20 ans et s'esclaffèrent en parlant tous en même temps, alors que Edward les lorgnaient d'un air dédaigneux.

« Bah en fait, on vous connais un peu »

« Ouai et on sait que vous êtes la depuis Janvier... »

« Et dans pas longtemps, on fait une crêpe party en fait »

« Donc on voulait savoir si sa vous intéressez... »

Edward consulta les autres du regard. Depuis quelque temps, il prenait la place d'un chef et pas seulement au niveau hiérarchique. Puis il se retourna vers les garçons qui attendaient, en s'apprétant à refuser poliment ou à coup de poing si ceux-ci insistaient.

« En fait... »

« Ils sont d'accord ! » Intervint une voix derrière les quatre militaire. Edward se retourna en sachant très bien fasse à qui il allait se trouver. D'un sourire étincelant, Roy attira Edward contre lui.

« Ma petite sœur Emmy est un peu timide mais elle ne sort pas beaucoup, et sa lui ferais beaucoup de bien d'aller s'amuser avec... Le brun détailla les jeunes des pieds à la têtes. Vous... »

_Huit heures du soir..._

Le blondinet marchait dans sa chambre comme un lion en cage, rouge de fureur, tempêtant après un certain colonel par lequel il s'était fait embrasser la veille...

« J'AVAIT DIT NON, JE VEUT PAS ALLER AVEC CETTE BANDE DE GAMINS IMATURES ! »

Falman qui fumait, allongé sur son lit torse nu dit simplement

« Tu sait qu'avec le colonel, on a pas le choix... »

« C'EST POUR SA QU'IL M'EXASPERE ! OU IL EST ENCORE PARTIT CELUI LA EN PLUS ! »

« Sûrement draguer les jolies filles du pensionnat... » Intervint Havoc qui glissa hors de la salle de bain, une serviette autour de la taille. Ce qui eu le don d'énerver encore plus Edward.

« Mercedes fait peut-être partit du lot » Balançât-il méchamment. Havoc réagit au car de tour :

« C'est pas parcequ t'es jaloux que tu doit jeter tout ton dévolu sur moi »

« J'SUIS JALOUX DE PERSONNE, QU'EST-CE QUE TU INSINUE LA ! »

Comme aucune réponse ne parvenait à ses oreilles, il alla jeter son dévolu ailleurs. Par conséquent dans la salle de bain. La soirée promettait d'être longue et ennuyeuse... Et elle ne faisait que commencer.

Pitite note de votre Hanabi Chan : Reviewwwwwws ! Je prévoit tout un programme pour la soirée ! Notamment une petite surprise pour notre Havoc qui prendra bien des risques avec Mercedes... J'en est trop dit ? Bisous à tous !


	11. Crèpes party partie 2

Merciiii à Sabine02, toujours là avec tes gentilles reviews ! Bisous ! Vous êtes vraiment gentil de laisser des reviews pour une fic aussi nulle câlin dans le vide et qui je pense n'en vaut pas la peine, mais bon trêve de bavardage, je vous laisse mon chapitre

Chapter 11 : Crêpes Party (partie 2)

On entendait tambouriner à la porte de la salle de bain depuis quelque minute. Havoc et Falman qui jouait aux échecs sur le balcon faisaient mine de ne pas entendre et le pauvre Kain Fuery était tiraillé entre ses deux camarades qui lui avaient fait juré de ne pas ouvrir au fullmetal, et le fullmetal en question qui s'égosillait derrière la porte.

« RENDEZ MOI MES HABITS, BANDE DE MILITAIRE CRETINS, BANDE D'ABRUTIS ! »

Fuery au comble de l'indécision se boucha les oreilles pour respecter sa promesse et retrouva un air serein. Jean se demanda si la crevette tiendrais encore longtemps avant de sortir tout nu. Il se promit cependant de le libérer si le nabot était assez entêté pour rater la crêpe party plutôt que de se montrer dans une tenue indécente. Comme le manège durait, le grand blond faillit avoir pitié mais un grand cri jurant que quand Edward sortirait, il enfoncerait la cigarette du militaire la ou il le pensait le fit se rasseoir.

« Echec et mat » Sourit Falman, mais Havoc s'en fichait.

Le seul truc auquel il pensait (après sa petite blague) était que Mercedes serait là ce soir. Un cri plus fort que les autres se fit sortir de ses pensées et se retourner vers la chambre au moment ou le fullmetal sortit de la salle de bain.

Le blondinet ouvrit la porte avec précaution, surveilla en direction du balcon et essaya de fermer son esprit aux rires moqueur de ses camarades. Il fit un pas hors de la salle d'eau, bien décidé à courir jusqu'à son armoire quand le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre brusquement retentit derrière lui. Trop tétanisé pour avancer ou reculer, Edward ne put que regarder avec horreur les visages pour un impassible et pour l'autre une main devant la bouche de... Mercedes et du colonel !

Comme si la gène d'être enfermé tout nu ne suffisait pas, il fallait en plus que son supérieur et une fille plus âgée que lui (du moins il le supposait) assiste au spectacle. Il rougit et se recroquevilla alors que Mustang eut le tact de refermer la porte sur eux.

Edward attrapa une serviette puis les vêtements que Roy avait prévu pour lui ce soir. Par chance, ils étaient posé sur le lit le plus proche de la salle de bain. Puis il retourna s'y enfermer devant un Falman hilare, un Havoc ahuri et un Fuery qui loupa toute la scène car il avait toujours les mains plaquées sur ses oreilles et chantonnait un vieil air de musique.

« Je ne trouve pas sa drôle du tout »

« C'était une petite blague innocente... »

Mercedes réglait ses comptes avec un Jean honteux, sur le balcon. Roy ne fit aucun commentaire sur ce qui venait de se passer. L'incident fut clos si ce n'est que Falman hurlait de rire toutes les trente secondes en racontant toujours la même chose, la tête de Edward quand il était sorti, comment il avait viré au cramoisi, et il n'arrivait pas à en dire plus tellement il était plié en deux.

Quand tout le monde fut en tenue un peu convenable pour sortir, Roy emboîta le pas à la petite troupe. Il avait réussi à s'incruster, quand il avait senti que la bande d'adolescent avait invité le groupe entier par simple politesse : en réalité il n'avait de yeux que pour celle qu'ils appelait Emmy, et le colonel dut avouer que la marinière allait bien à Edo (quand il faisait des efforts de coiffures). Par souci de jouer le grand frère protecteur, il avait demandé (mais était-ce bien une demande...) si il pouvait se joindre à la partie, et devant ses yeux impitoyables, les jeunes avaient sûrement pensé qu'il n'était pas bon de le contredire...

Quand le groupe sonna aux appartements que leur avaient indiqués les jeunes, ils ouvrirent presque tout de suite.

Les présentations furent vite fait, il y avait quatre garçons sans importances, dont les noms importaient peu non plus. Ils se ruèrent sur Emmy et l'emmenèrent dans la cuisine, Roy suivait de près tandis que Fuery et Falman devaient courir pour rattraper les autres.

La première chose que Edward vit en entrant c'est un gros saladier de pâte à crêpe. La deuxième fut un garçon qui s'activait déjà aux fourneaux et qui était _différent_. Pas ce genre de boutonneux crâneur qui s'intéresse aux filles, celui-ci avait l'air timide et réservé mais gentil. Il se retourna et murmura Bonjour quand il vit Emmy entrer.

Edward dut apprendre par la suite qu'il s'appelait Alphonse.

A 22 heures, il ne s'était pas encore produit d'incident notable. Edward dut avoué qu'il s'amusait plutôt avec ses personnes qui, contrairement à ce que le fullmetal avait eu l'habitude de fréquenter ces derniers mois, avait son âge. Une crêpe s'était collée au plafond et toutes les autres étaient cramées mais cela importait peu. Tout le monde passa à table et une des personne dont Edward ne se souvenait pas le nom amena du cidre parce que « sa allait bien avec les crêpes » et les amis trinquèrent plutôt deux fois qu'une. Plus la soirée avançaient, plus Edward était détendu.

Voyant Falman sur la limite de vomir tout son cidre (et la bière qu'ils avaient ingurgités avec) il quitta la pièce, et se mit en tête de visiter l'appartement qui était beaucoup plus grand que sa chambre à lui. Il s'aventura dans un couloir et avant de pousser la première porte sur sa droite, jeta un coup d'œil dans un miroir accroché au mur.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas observé mais là, sous l'emprise de l'alcool, il ne pensa rien d'autre que la jupe qu'il avait mis était un peu courte. Il entra.

Alphonse était accoudé à la fenêtre. Edward ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vu quitter la pièce principal mais l'ambiance tournait un peu au malsain et personne ne faisait plus attention aux autres. Les rires gras avaient commençais à monter ainsi que les chansons aux paroles abusives et les pincements de fesses. Ed se rapprocha du garçon, qui n'avait rien en commun avec l'image qui lui restait de son frère à part son prénom, et aussi peut-être son caractère.

« Tu ne les aiment pas, hein ? »

Le jeune homme répondant au nom d'Alphonse sursauta et se retourna vers Edward dont l'œil n'enregistraient pas exactement tout ce qu'il voyait

« Si beaucoup, ce sont mes amis plus que mes camarades de chambres » Dit Al sur la défensive. Edward sentit le malaise du garçon et essaya de se montrer plus sympathique.

« Pardon Al »

« Hein ? »

« Nan rien... je connais un gars qui te ressemble »

Alphonse se détendit aussi. Il avait les cheveux mi-long, d'un noir de geais et des yeux très doux.

« Sa picole, dans le salon ? »

« Tu résume bien les choses » Edward fit une grimace et Al changea de sujet

« Tu te plais dans l'académie ? »

« Mouais... Bof, les études c'est pas mon truc »

Les deux garçons se mirent à discuter comme si ils étaient de bons amis, a la différence que Alphonse croyait que Edward était _une fille._

« Moi plus tard, j'ai un projet qui va te paraître bizarre. Je voudrais devenir alchimiste d'état » Alphonse sourit timidement et Edward manqua de s'étouffer.

« Et toi tu veut faire quoi ? » Continua le garçon

« Je ne sait pas » Dit Ed songeur, et il le pensait.

« Bon, on rejoint les autres ? »

« Okay »

Pas de doute, Alphonse était différent, et Edward appréciait sa compagnie.

« Tu es bizarre pour une fille. » Dit Al en entrant simplement dans le salon. Et Ed retint un hoquet qu'il ne savait pas si il venait de la gène ou du cidre.

/\ /\ (w) (...) (...)

Havoc prenait l'air sur la fenêtre ouverte d'une des chambres. Ici avec Mercedes et d'autres adolescents, il se sentait 10 ans de moins, pour peu il redeviendrais un ado rebelle... En fait, l'alcool n'y était pas pour rien dans l'état du sous-lieutenant.

Mercedes n'était pas sobre non plus et riait pour rien de toutes ses dents, en plissant les yeux d'un air incertain. Roy en laissant les deux s'éloigner ne savait pas encore quels problèmes il allait causer...

« A ton avis on est à quel étage là ? » Demanda la rousse à l'attention du militaire blond.

« Hips... Sûrement trop haut... » Aparement il tenait moins bien l'alcool. Elle gloussa.

« Tu sauterais, si j'était avec toi ? »

« Quelle question... J'peut pas abandonner mon travail quand même... »

« Oui mais tu sauterais ? »

« On s'en fout... »

La jeune fille hocha la tête d'un air appréciateur. Puis ils se regardèrent, puis elle rit, puis ils se re-regardèrent, leurs visages étaient déjà proches, beaucoup trop proches... Mercedes ferma les yeux mais :

« Non attend, pas comme sa ! »

Elle les rouvrit d'un air presque endormie.

« Toute façon j'en ais marre de ce foutu boulot, et du colonel... » Havoc commençait à se désaper, sans que son amie ne fasse rien pour l'en empêcher.

« Tu nous refait ta crise d'ado la, c'est sa ! » Rigola t-elle

« J'ai 30 ans... »

« Parfait, j'en ais 25. » Dit juste la rousse d'un air provocant. Comme le cerveau de Jean tournait au ralenti, il ne vit ni la tournure qu'avait pris son regard, ni l'absurdité de l'âge de Mercedes qui en paraissait moins, et qui aurait dut terminer ses études depuis longtemps...

Il essuya son maquillage d'un revers de manche sans savoir qu'il ressemblait maintenant au clown Krusty et se retrouva en caleçon, doublé d'un marcel blanc, pas très sexy mais il se sentait soulagé habillé comme sa. Puis il embrassa Mercedes. Elle se laissa faire car de toute façon ils en avaient envie depuis longtemps, et qu'ils étaient ivres morts.

Roy, malgré les quelques bières qu'il avait enchaînés, était encore à surveiller l'alchimiste d'état qui était sous sa direction. Dès qu'un des garçons s'approchaient de trop de lui, il mordait, et c'était excusable car il n'aurait pas fallu que quelqu'un se rende compte de leurs statuts d'homme en glissant sa main dans la culotte en coton de Edward, à condition bien sur que celui-ci se laisse faire et ce n'était pas gagner non plus. Toute façons celui-ci discutait passionnément avec une autre personne que Roy jugeait fiable, et il relâcha sa surveillance.

« Pss... »

Quelqu'un frappa sur son épaule et le colonel se retourna, prêt à emmener l'un ou l'autre de ses subordonnés vomir aux toilettes, toute la bière qu'il avait ingurgité. Fuery se tenait droit, un peu gêné mais sa ne changeait pas de d'habitude. Il mâchonnait une crêpe au chocolat (d'après les traces brunes autour de sa bouche) et ne parla pas tout de suite.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a » souffla le brun, et le militaire eut l'air encore plus gêné.

« En fait, c'est Havoc... »

« Quoi Havoc... » Le colonel envisageait déjà toutes les conerie que celui-ci avait put faire le temps qu'il était parti, sous l'emprise de l'alcool.

« Il... Avec Mercedes... » Et là, Roy imaginait vraiment le pire.

« Conduit moi à eux, tout de suite ! »

« Oui co... Pain » se rattrapa l'androgyne. Puis il se rendit dans la chambre ou Jean et sa copine était toujours en train de s'embrasser.

« Jean Havoc » Dit Mustang d'un air glacé. Celui-ci se retourna d'un air hébété.

« J'ai rien fait de bien méchant mon colonel, on était tous seuls ! » Se justifia il tant bien que mal.

« Alors comment se fait-il que Fuery est assisté à la scène et soit venu me prévenir ? »

Le blond lança un regard de profond reproche à son collègue, mais celui-ci semblait tétanisé et tira la manche de Roy, comme un gamin.

« Etiez vous au courant qu'on aurait put vous prendre, te reconnaître » Ajouta il a l'attention d'Havoc, en continuant son discours de reproche.

Fuery tira plus fort et le colonel se retourna excédé.

« Quoi ! »

« C'est que... » Sans en dire d'avantage, Fuery pointa du doigt le garçon qui était bouche bée et qui assistait à la scène, sans pouvoir y mettre un nom. Il faisait partie du groupe de garçon qui avait invité Emmy etc. à la soirée, et maintenant elle tournait plutôt mal...

« Combien de temps cela fait-il que tu es ici » Dit juste Roy, d'un air absent

« En... Environ vingt minute ! J'osait pas bouger avec... Ces deux la ! » Dit le jeune en pointant du doigt un Havoc glacé et une Mercedes qui était redevenue sobre, tout d'un coup.

« Je déteste absolument faire sa, mais tu n'as rien vu... Rien entendu... » Le colonel se rapprocha du garçon avec un air menaçant.

« Colonel, vous n'allez quand même pas... »

« Le tuer ? Bien sur que non. Mais écoute moi bien, petit !»

L'adolescent glacé de terreur hocha la tête.

« Tu ne doit parler de sa à personne, sinon je devrais faire appel à la force. »

Fuery fit craquer ses poings. (Oh toi, pas besoin de te la péter !

Fuery : Je ne sait pas ce qui m'a pris TTTT)

Puis Roy sortit de la chambre avec tous les autres, à part Havoc qui se rhabilla.

La soirée finit à minuit, après que Falman eut vomi la totalité de ses crêpes sur les genoux du garçon qui était en train de le « draguer », et Roy et ses hommes reprirent la direction de leur dortoir, en laissant Mercedes au soin des autres adolescents.

Une fois éloignés de la suite ou avait eu lieu la crêpe party, Fuery reprit la parole, encore un peu mal à l'aise.

« Et si il ne tenait pas sa langue... Et si... Il sembla hésiter. La personne qui les as surpris n'était autre que l'une de celles qu'on cherche depuis Janvier ? »

« J'y ais pensé. » Dit juste Roy sombrement.

« De qui vous parlez ? » Demanda Edward, la bouche encore pleine de crêpe.

« De rien. »

Edward n'insista pas et il s'endormit assez vite. Quelqu'un d'autre se tourna dans son lit, et Roy, qui était une fois encore aller faire un tour sur le petit balcon de la chambre songea à ce que lui avait dit Kain, tout en fronçant les sourcils. Il ne dormit presque pas.

Mot de l'auteuuureuuh : en fait ce chapitre ne se passe pas exactement comme je l'avait imaginé, sa me complique la vie pour la suiteuh ! Je vous met la suite Vendredi normalement. En attendant, reviewssss ! Aussi, excusez moi de ma bêtise mais je croyait que Story alert signifiait le contraire de Favorite story, et que sa voulait dire que vous ne la conseillez pas aux autres, alors j'était vexée UU mais ma sista m'a expliqué que c'était plutôt positif, donc merciii à ceux qui m'ajoute dans Alert Story, maintenant je suis toute contente Ps : petite dédicace à Astateuh, c'est ce chapitre là que j'écrivait quand je te parlait sur msn ! Bisous à tous !


End file.
